DEAD Today, Gone Tomorrow
by jm1681
Summary: After leaving Saya's home, the group is out to search for Rei and Takashi's parents. After finding a place to spend the night, things start to look up for our heroes. Saeko/Takashi, Saya/Kota, Rei/..., M for sexual situations. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again Highschool of the Dead Archive :)_

_My first shot at a H.O.T.D. fic seemed to go over well enough, so I thought I'd take a stab at a longer fic. What we have here picks up shortly after the group leaves Saya's house, and is out to look for Takashi, and Rei's parents._

_Again I warn, I've only watched the anime, so again, if I've made an error in detail here, I do apologize :)_

_Without further adieu, I don't own Highschool of the Dead ;)_

* * *

"Alice-chan!" Kota Hirano shouted over the single shots he took with his AR-10. Within the humvee, Alice's head perked up to find Hirano staring down at her as they barreled down the road. "Magazine!" Hirano again shouted, quickly bringing Alice to retrieve a magazine for the weapon he held. She passed the magazine to him and with a flick of the release, he dropped the spent mag and slapped in the new one. Being the omnipresent gun-otaku he was, Hirano left a round in the chamber as to not require the action pulled. He resumed fire, one of his bullets passing between the narrow kneeling legs of the indigo-haired woman in front of him by mere millimeters.

Saeko Busujima and Takashi Komuro knelt atop the humvee with their weapons in hand, just in front of Hirano. While neither of their weapons were suited to long-range combat such as this, it didn't stop them from doing everything they could to help clear the way. Saeko's blade ripped an occasional slice from a zombie's skull, while Takashi's Ithaca 37 subdued multiple targets at once.

Within the humvee, Rei called out directions for nurse Marikawa. While Shizuka was quite the bumbling woman, she had certainly stepped up to the plate when it came to driving. Though the ride was far from smooth due to the fact that every now and again, a walking corpse ricocheted off of the vehicle's armor, Shizuka did all she could to avoid any truly dangerous situations.

The humvee's 6.5L diesel barked and banged as it had been for the past couple miles, bringing the nurse to comment, "I think the problem with the car is getting worse!"

"Just keep pushing!" Saya shouted from the backseat. She leaned forward between the front seats and continued, "There's only a few more miles to Rei's home."

Rei's home. The dirty-blonde sat in horrified thought of what might be waiting for her there. Would her mother or father be there? Would they be waiting for their daughter to come home to them? Would they still be themselves if they were, or would they be as the others were? Her eyes tightly shut as the thought of having to possibly destroy her parents coursed through her. In those few seconds in which she had closed her eyes, the vehicle rapidly approached a fork in the road, and Shizuka asked with a good bit of panic in her tone, "Which way?"

Rei's eyes burst open and she shouted, "Right!"

The humvee swung hard right, bringing Hirano to crash into the wall of the turret and fall back into the cabin. Luckily, the horde seemed to break and now was as good a time as any for him to rest. However, on the roof of the humvee, Saeko and Takashi were still fighting Shizuka's dramatic attempts to correct the vehicle's direction. While Saeko's quick reflexes had brought her blade wielding hand to just barely grab hold of the roof, Takashi was quickly thrown off balance. At the first crack of Takashi's voice, Saeko's purple hair whipped around as she turned to face him. Just a few days earlier, he had told her how greatly he admired her. He offered her something no one else had as he pressed his lips to hers, and now the only man who ever made her feel like a girl was falling away from her.

"KOMURO-KUN!" She shouted as her left hand flew out and gripped his right ankle. Her deceptively strong fingers tightened around his ankle, and as his weight finally fell completely on her fingers, she let out a gasp of pain.

Seeing Komuro slam into the side of the vehicle, Rei shouted, "Takashi!"

Hearing and now seeing his comrades struggle on the roof, Hirano pushed the injury he received when his body banged into the turret aside, and stood up to help them. He grabbed a hold of Takashi's leg and immediately Saeko could feel his weight lighten in her hand, "Busujima-sempai, are you alright?"

"I can't hang on much longer!" She shouted, the wrenching expression on her face telling of the phenomenal pain she was in.

Hirano looked back into the humvee and called, "Takagi-sama, hold my legs!"

While Saya Takagi hated being ordered around, especially by Hirano, now wasn't the time for her to be getting in a huff about it. He barely gave her the chance as he leaned over the roof of the humvee. He laid out across the roof and called to his friend, "Komuro!"

Their eyes locked and no further words were needed. Takashi reached up to grab Hirano's hand and within a few grueling seconds, he was back atop the roof with Hirano and a relieved Saeko. A smile graced his lips as he spoke, "Thank you."

Hirano smiled as he fell back into the cabin, completely exhausted. Immediately Rei turned and asked, "Where is Takashi?"

Exhausted beyond the point of speaking, Hirano merely pointed to the roof as Takagi attempted to tend to her noble, yet chubby bodyguard.

On the roof, Saeko and Takashi shared a calm and telling glance. Takashi found the woman at his side to be nothing short of magnificent in every manner of the word. From the way she defended herself and the group, to the way she maintained her calm in even the most dire of circumstances. She was an absolutely amazing woman, and the connection he felt with her when they headed into battle together, it was like nothing he'd ever known.

Across from him, his blue-eyed partner stared at him with eyes made of glass. It was the first time he'd seen her so vulnerable since their brief time in the temple, and at seeing the fear in her eyes, Takashi asked, "Are you alright, Saeko-chan?"

Even close to her first _real_ breakdown, Saeko's voice remained calm and unwavering, "I thought I might have lost you, Komuro-kun."

Hearing her words, hearing her worry for him, Takashi's heart raced. Ever since that day on the sand bar, he had questioned his feelings for Saeko. After she'd confessed her "sins" to him, he only wished to know her more. He didn't judge her for what she'd done or how she felt; he admired her for it. While they shared but a single and simple kiss that night, after almost losing her to her own guilt the following morning, after touching her as he had, she had become the only thing he could think about.

Without a thought in their minds, nor an eye to gaze upon them, Takashi slid his hand onto Saeko's neck and pulled her closer to him. She didn't protest his request in the least, allowing her body to descend towards his as their lips delicately met. There was no violence or reassertion of the kiss, it was calm and warm, and with little effort, dissolved all of the pain Saeko felt. They pulled away from one another a moment later, and took a moment to stare into each other's eyes. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined as Shizuka roughly applied the brakes.

While they weren't carrying enough speed to be thrown to the road, both Saeko and Takashi fell onto the hood of the humvee, eliciting screams from Rei and Shizuka. As they groaned in pain, Shizuka leaned her head out the window, and spoke with a smile, "Gomen nasai!"

Saeko and Takashi rolled off of the hood, once again back to this horrifying reality as Hirano stepped from the backseat and asked, "Are we here?"

No one saw it just yet, save for Saeko; the look of absolute terror that had washed over Rei as she looked on her family's home. Takashi was next to notice, and while nothing he could say would ease her nerves, he approached her and quietly spoke, "Rei?"

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she asked, "Come with me, Takashi?"

It wasn't a question in the least; of course he would go with her. He offered Rei a nod and turned to Saeko. He needn't say anything for her to understand what he was asking of her. "Hirano and I will stand guard," Saeko commented.

Rei retrieved her M1A from the humvee, and Takashi pumped two fresh slugs into his Ithaca. They headed towards Rei's home, which while being substantially smaller than Saya's was still by most standards rather large. Takashi led the way and gave the doorknob a twist. He turned to Rei and quietly spoke, "Stay behind me."

Rei offered him a nod and followed him into her home. He knew his way around these halls, but not more than a few feet into the house, Takashi heard quiet sobs from behind him. Rei's hand covered her lips to quiet the choking of her tears, and Takashi quickly turned back to her. At the sight of the tears on her cheeks, he placed his hands on her shoulders, though her eyes didn't meet his as he asked, "Rei, what's wrong?"

Her eyes were facing the floor beneath her, and he quickly gazed down as well. She had removed her shoes as she would have any other day, though today, there wasn't much of a point to such politeness now was there? Seeing the sadness that had washed over her, he lifted her chin with his finger and quietly spoke, "We're going to find them, Rei."

She smiled slightly as she wiped her tears, and slid her shoes back on. She offered him a nod and Takashi turned back to her home. They proceeded to walk through, room-by-room, and within five minutes they had traversed every hall and corridor, yet there was no sign of Rei's parents. On the bright side, there was no sign of a struggle either. They came back to the kitchen and Takashi turned back to Rei. He could see she was still so very broken simply being here. He stepped back to her and quietly spoke, "Why don't you leave a note?"

"A note?" Rei asked.

Takashi stepped into the kitchen retrieving a sheet of paper and a pen from the countertop, "If they come back, they'll find the note and at least they'll know that you're alright."

"But none of the clocks work; how will I-"

"Tell them we were here after the EMP," Takashi interrupted with a smile. He handed her the paper and the pen and finished his thought, "Tell them that we'll keep looking for them."

Rei offered him a warm smile as she spoke, "Takashi…"

He remained silent for a moment, only further upsetting her. She knew how strongly he felt for her. How heartbroken he was for her at losing Hisashi. But, she also knew he and Saeko were alone for quite some time, and while she didn't know for sure, she could feel the air between them had changed. While he expressed no anger, Takashi stepped to the door and spoke, "Please hurry, we still have to try my house, _and_ find a place to stay tonight."

Rei quickly wrote her note, and within a few moments, they exited the house. As they came out onto the street, all eyes immediately turned to them and Komuro quickly spoke, "It's just us."

"Did you find-"

Rei shook her head, interrupting and answering Saya's question, then spoke aloud, "Takashi's house isn't far from here; we need to go now before it gets too dark."

The group shared a nod of understanding and quickly piled back into the humvee. Rei and Shizuka remained in the front, Kota, Saya, and Alice in the middle, and Saeko and Takashi in the trunk. Luckily these roads were largely zombie free, save for the occasional clumsily walking corpse. The rough exhaust note of the diesel V8 was gone too quickly for any of the undead entities to attempt to follow them.

In the backseats, Kota performed a quick strip of his AR-10, sure to clear any debris that might jam the action. He slipped a fresh mag into the frame, while Saya watched him, unable to pinpoint her emotions in the moment. Hirano had put his life in danger in order to save her more times than she could have counted these past few days. It might seem so obvious for someone like him to find someone like her attractive, but that he became more handsome to her was something she hadn't seen coming. Upon completing his work with the AR-10, he turned to Saya only to find her smiling as she stared at him.

"Takagi-sama?" Kota asked in shock of her expression.

Feeling calm like she hadn't in days, Saya tucked her smile away, and averted her eyes from him as she spoke, "Arrigato, Hirano-kun."

"What?"

"Thank you for all you've done for me." Hirano wore his surprise on his face as she continued, "You've put my life before yours every step of the way, and I just want you to know that I'm grateful."

Hirano smiled slightly as he replied, "You're welcome, Takagi-sama."

"Saya," she quietly remarked as they shared a warm glance.

The humvee slowed as they approached Takashi's house, the sun falling further and further in the sky as day turned to night. In the trunk of the humvee, Saeko could see the anxiety on Takashi's face. No matter how capable his friends found him to be, he was still just like them. He was young, he was frightened, and he prayed that within the walls of his home, his mother was okay. Without any encouragement, Saeko placed a hand on his leg as she quietly spoke, "I'm coming with you Komuro-kun."

He looked down to her hand, then back to her smiling face. Even in the failing light, her deep blue eyes captured his gaze completely. The questioning of his feelings for her fell further and further apart. In time, there would be no question as to how he felt for her. He offered her a nod and as the vehicle came to a halt, they leapt from the trunk.

Immediately Rei approached Takashi, anxious to return the favor he had done for her, in her family's house. However, as she approached them, Saeko and Takashi were already advancing towards his house. With the click of Saeko's katana snapping free from its sheath, Rei felt the distance between her and Takashi grow further still. Takashi turned back to the group and as was expected of him, gave brief instruction, "Shizuka, leave the headlights on. Rei, Hirano, keep a sharp eye out, we'll be quick."

While she was disappointed in more ways than one, Rei had no choice but to put her trust in Komuro. She had to believe he knew what he was doing, both to keep them all safe, as well as keep himself happy. If that meant Saeko would stay at his side off the battlefield as well, that was something she was going to have to learn to accept.

Rei washed the sadness from her face and pulled the action back on her M1A. She stepped closer to Hirano, and turned in the opposite direction he was facing, to cover both sides of the street. Inside the humvee, neither Shizuka nor Saya could see the other as they kept their eyes firmly fixed on the two gun wielders.

Inside Komuro's home, the darkness of this time of day quickly spread throughout the halls. As with Rei's home, everything seemed in order as they walked through the corridors. Finally they had covered every accessible area in the home and ended up back in the living area. As Rei had done, Takashi placed his Ithaca on the coffee table and jotted down some information, bringing Saeko to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I told Rei to leave a note in her home. That way if her parents return, they'll at least know that she's safe." It hit him in that moment that they were so caught up in trying to find his and Rei's parents that he'd paid almost no attention to hers. He knew Saeko's father was away, but that he had made no attempt to offer her something as simple as what he and Rei had done immediately wore on his conscience. He looked up to her, to find her as he so often had, hilt in hand, prepared to draw her blade in a heartbeat.

He placed the paper and pen on the table and approached Saeko. Still uncertain of what this was between them, he simply asked, "Saeko, would you care to do the same for your father?"

She smiled warmly and quietly spoke, "He's not even in Japan, Komuro-kun. But, should he have some way to return here, I'm sure he'd like to know that I'm safe."

Takashi offered her a smile, and just glanced out the front window as he spoke, "In a few minutes it'll be too dark out to travel safely. We need to find a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow, we'll keep searching for our parents, yours included."

While she hadn't put the thought into it that he had, that he worried for her family warmed her. She smiled and again leaned towards him as she spoke, "Komuro-kun-"

A loud crash interrupted the meeting of their lips as three of Them crashed through the rear door of Komuro's home. Immediately she clicked her Katana free and Takashi could practically smell her ecstasy at the opportunity to spill blood. He only hoped that she had the control to listen to him in such a state. He gently took her wrist in his hand and if his look weren't telling enough, he spoke his concern aloud, "Another time, Saeko-chan."

While she looked blinded by desire for just a moment, as she took in his face, she was able to force her lust for blood down. She locked her katana in place and gave him a nod as they ran from his home.

They rushed onto the street in a panic, and both Rei and Hirano immediately turned to the door as Takashi shouted, "Don't shoot!" Hirano lifted his AR-10 and Takashi again shouted, "Get in! Get in!"

Cries like these told of the urgency that brought them about. Rei and Hirano quickly piled into the humvee while Saeko and Takashi mounted the roof again. Shizuka promptly floored the accelerator and the humvee tore off down the road. Safe for the moment, Saeko and Takashi looked back at the zombies that had broken into his home. Taking notice of the look on Komuro's face, Saeko quietly asked, "Are they…?"

He knew what she was asking of him, and his eyes didn't divert to her as he replied, "I can't tell; it's too dark."

Her heart ached for him. While Takashi was still coming to terms with the reality of his feelings for her, Saeko's mind was made up about him. Again she placed a hand on him, this time on his shoulder. The simple gesture would finally break Takashi free from his trance, turning his eyes to find her face, and the concern she wore on it. Then, as he had done for Rei, Saeko offered him the comfort she knew he needed, "We'll find them, Komuro-kun."

They shared a slight smile, and as he leaned to her, Takashi's eyes glossed over a sign at the side of the road, and he could feel it; this could be big. Saeko's eyes narrowed of the wide-eyed look on his face as he sorted through his plan in his mind, "Komuro?"

Takashi ducked into the turret, and shouted, "Shizuka-sensei, take the next right!"

Shizuka turned to face Komuro while driving at speed, immediately bringing Saya to scold, "Watch the road!"

The buxom blonde turned back to the road, swerving slightly to correct her course and asked, "The next right?"

"Super Viva Home," Takashi flatly replied.

While everyone in the car looked puzzled by Takashi's request, the resident genius smiled. Seeing the grin on her lips, Takashi offered Saya a grin in return and she quietly applauded him, "That's a brilliant idea, Takashi."

"What's a brilliant idea?" Hirano asked.

Moments later, the humvee swerved through the parking lot, towards the relatively small entrance to the Japanese Megastore.


	2. Chapter 2

The scraping sounds of bulky display fixtures and shelves as they slid along the concrete floor resonated in the Super Viva Home store. Every last member of the seven-strong group groaned as they helped barricade the main entryway to what would be their resting place for the night. With the last fixture in place, Takashi commented, "That should do it for now."

Shizuka fell against the displays in exhaustion as she whined, "That was difficult, now my whole body hurts."

While Shizuka trailed off whining, Takashi looked out to the near vanished sunlight and addressed his group, "Alice-chan, stay with Shizuka-sensei." Takashi turned to Saya and Kota and ordered, "You two go right. If you find any flashlights, take as many as you can carry, and be careful. Who knows what's hiding in here." They nodded in agreement, and he turned to the remaining two ladies, "Rei, Saeko; we'll go left." While Rei was upset simply being this close to the girl who was slowly taking Takashi out of her hands, she nodded in agreement as did Saeko. "We'll meet back here in about five minutes."

Saya knew, simply from the smile on his lips earlier that there was more to Takashi's plan than simply spending the night here. As she and Kota walked the vacant isles, she kept finding pieces of the puzzle and occasionally commented, "Bedding supplies…planting supplies…building materials…"

"What are you thinking, Saya?" Hirano asked of her various comments.

"Komuro chose this place for a reason," Saya replied bringing a curious look to Hirano's face. "There are plenty of supplies throughout this place. Clothes, food, water…" She looked to the skylights that adorned the unfinished ceiling, "…natural light during the day; we could survive here for a very long time."

Hirano smiled as he put the pieces together in his mind. She was absolutely right, though one thing bothered him, "Perhaps we could make it for a month or so, but how could we survive for a long time? There are only seven of us, but eventually the food will either go bad or run out, right?"

"They have a gardening department too," Saya replied with a smile, though her comment still failed to answer Hirano's question.

On the opposite end of the store, Saeko, Rei and Takashi walked the isles with their backs to one another, their weapons at the ready. While he kept his eyes peeled for flashlights as the light was nearly gone, he struggled to make out the items on the shelf to verify that his plan could work.

"Komuro-kun," Saeko called as she found a small display of flashlights.

Takashi quickly stepped to the display and pulled a package containing a flashlight and batteries from it. After twisting and bending the plastic packaging in an effort to remove the flashlight, Takashi commented, "Stupid plast-"

Saeko extended her hand, offering to open the package for Komuro. He handed it to her and she simply cut the top off and handed it back to him. "Show off," He remarked with a light tone and a smile. He assembled the flashlight and switched it on, illuminating the area around them. Oddly, by lighting their surroundings, a feeling of fear rose within each of them. Before, if there were zombies present, they wouldn't have seen them, and somehow that was more comforting than knowing they were there.

After looking around the isle for a moment, he turned to Saeko and Rei, "Quick, open up as many as you can carry." Saeko cut the packages open while Takashi and Rei assembled the flashlights. With ten open and lit, Takashi grabbed a roll of duct tape from one of the shelves and taped seven of the flashlights together making a single bright light. Saeko grinned as she watched Komuro's plan come together. Rei on the other hand could only watch on as Saeko's heart melted for Takashi. She closed her eyes, remembering what she had told herself earlier, and her nerves calmed slightly.

Takashi smiled as he wielded this exceptionally bright flashlight, and he quietly commented, "Alright, let's head back to the front of the store."

Saeko and Rei nodded, though Saeko's smile quickly vanished as her eyes focused on something moving behind Takashi. Her eyes narrowed and Takashi could see it on her face; the thirst for blood. Takashi quickly turned, the bright light he'd created illuminating a small horde of zombies, all dressed in the store uniforms, coming towards them. He quietly placed the light on the ground towards the encroaching horde, and cocked his Ithaca while Rei raised her M1A. However, before either of them could take a shot, Saeko swung her blade in front of her friends.

They looked to her, though her eyes were fixed on the horde as she spoke, "There could be more of them in here, and your weapons will make a lot of noise; I'll handle this."

Finally, she turned to face Komuro, ultimately in search of his permission. Though his concern for her grew as his feelings did, his faith in her to safely eliminate the threat was unending. He gave her a nod, and immediately she sprung into action. Her feet gracefully and quietly traversed the short distance between them, and she took a deep breath, holding it as she whipped her blade about. Her ballet of blood came to an end for a brief moment, as she paused to exhale her breath. All of the zombies her sword had met in the first attack fell apart in her moment of rest, and she turned to line up the final targets. She confidently strolled up to the remaining three creatures, her blade raised in front of her.

Just a few feet away, Rei and Takashi watched on as Saeko waited. She took an elegant position, both hands wrapping the hilt of her weapon as she raised it above her head. While she wasn't overly fond of Saeko, Rei knew that she was easily the strongest and most capable member of their group. As the monsters grew to have the blade wielder in their reach, Rei whispered, "What's she doing?"

"Wait," Takashi flatly replied.

A zombie raised its hand in an attempt to grab at Saeko, and in that moment, her body was nearly trembling with ecstasy. She spun the blade at her side, first slicing off the creature's hand, then whipping it across all three of them at once, removing their heads. The slight ring of her katana was silenced as she slipped it into its sheath, and finally the three creatures fell to the ground.

She stood up straight once again, letting her head fall back as she closed her eyes; that was good. While Takashi was smiling at her strength, Rei's fear at Saeko's brutal display wasn't well hidden. The blade wielder regained her composure and invited Takashi and Rei to follow her back to the front of the store.

At the front of the store, Saya and Hirano had also found several flashlights and given two each to both Shizuka and Alice. Hirano just finished duct taping a pair of flashlights to his AR-10 as Saeko approached. Since she was the first to show, Saya asked of the blood on her uniform, "Is everyone alright?"

The intense light of Takashi's flashlight preceded them, as he and Rei approached. Observing that their clothes were free of bloodstains, Saya had her answer, though Takashi still replied aloud, "We're fine. We found some of the employees."

Takashi placed his makeshift lamp upright on one of the cash registers, offering significant illumination about the front of the building. After a brief silence, Saya spoke again, this time with a smile on her lips, "This was an excellent idea, Takashi."

Rei stepped forward and asked, "You said that in the car too. What was a great idea?"

"This place…" Saeko commented, "…it has everything necessary to furnish and stock a home."

"There is enough food to last us a long time-"

"…and we can use the gardening supplies to grow vegetables on the roof," Saya interrupted, adding to Takashi's explanation.

"Ah, now I get it," Hirano commented with a smile.

Rei and Shizuka looked out towards the massive shelves of products throughout the space, and Takashi continued, "There are clothes, bedding supplies, running water for the time being…"

Realizing just how good of a plan this was, Rei commented with the softest smile she'd worn in days, "This _is_ a brilliant idea, Takashi."

The rest of his friends all offered him smiles of approval, all of them happy in their choice of him as their leader. He slipped his hand behind his head, both proud, but somewhat embarrassed by their kindness, and commented, "Thanks, but before we get too excited, we need to further fortify this entrance, as well as any other entrances to make sure that none of Them can get in during the night."

"We should also sweep the building for any stragglers still inside," Saeko commented.

"Agreed," Hirano added.

Knowing that Saeko was a walking weapon, and Hirano was a crack-shot with virtually any weapon he got his hands on, Takashi addressed the both of them, "You're right. The two of you are the most capable among us. Take some flashlights and be careful."

Saeko unsheathed her blade, and Hirano brought the now light-equipped AR-10 to the ready. As they headed towards the isles, Takashi spoke once more, gathering their attention, "Lock any doors you find along the way, and if you find more of Them than you can handle, call for us as soon as you realize it." The both offered him a nod, but his eyes were fixed on Saeko as he finished his thought, "After coming all this way, I don't want to risk anyone's life."

Saeko smiled slightly as their eyes silently conveyed their concern for one another. The feelings she felt for Komuro warmed her heart like she'd never known. Was it love she felt? She couldn't quite place it, but this feeling he invoked in her, it made her feel like a human being. Like the girl she constantly reminded him she was, as opposed to the animal she believed herself to be. Hirano headed into the isles and called, "Saeko-sama, come on."

She turned back to Komuro and offered him one last smile before following Hirano into the maze of isles.

Takashi turned to Rei and Saya, and Rei asked, "What are we going to do?"

Takashi looked around the front of the store, eventually locking on a long and flat cart, used for moving building materials and other large items. He took the cart's handle into his hands, wheeled it towards Saya and asked, "Did you find the building materials?"

"Yes," she replied with a grin.

Takashi turned to Rei and kindly asked, "Stay with Shizuka and Alice. Keep your rifle ready, but if you see any of Them, call for us first, then start shooting. We shouldn't be long."

She was terrified. This was more responsibility than a young girl like Rei was used to, but again she put her faith in Takashi. If he believed she was strong enough to guard both Shizuka and Alice, she had to believe it as well. She took a deep breath and confidently spoke, "Hai."

As Takashi and Saya disappeared into the isles, Rei turned to Shizuka and Alice. The busty nurse sat on the floor, her back pressed against the crude barricade they had made in front of the entrance. Alice had fallen asleep with her head resting on Shizuka's thigh, and the clumsy blonde ran her fingers through the child's hair. While Shizuka wasn't much of a thinker, the sight of her being so gentle and caring took Rei's mind off of Takashi for a moment. A smile appeared on her lips and she quietly asked, "You want a daughter of your own some day don't you?"

Shizuka looked up to Rei wearing the warmest, most genuine smile Miyamoto had ever seen on her, "Some day." She looked back down to Alice and continued to stroke her hair as she spoke, "I never found someone to truly make me happy. I thought about adopting a child, but being single, it's very difficult." She looked back to Rei and asked, "Do you…did you have someone?"

Rei's eyes instantly filled with tears and she looked away from the nurse. It was all Shizuka needed to come to her own conclusion, "Gomen nasai."

Rei struggled to choke back her tears and replied, "It's alright. Takashi will take care of us, I know he will."

Not looking to pry, but perhaps simply looking for conversation, Shizuka asked, "You love Takashi, don't you?" Rei's eyes widened and she gasped, once again giving Shizuka her answer and perhaps a bit more. Again Rei looked away, and Shizuka continued, "But he doesn't love you."

Anger washed over Rei's face and she barked, "You don't know that! Takashi and I have known each other since we were little. I promised him that I would marry him someday!"

Oddly, Shizuka remained calm as she replied to Rei's scolding, "People change, Miyamoto-chan. We don't know how or why, but as we grow, our minds, our bodies; everything changes. I'm sure you love him, and he loves you, but the time for you to be together may have already come and gone."

Rei wore her discomfort on her face, her fingers angrily tightening on her weapon, though Shizuka showed no sign of fear. She hated that she was right. She had pushed Takashi away, and now she might have lost him forever. Luckily, the sound of a lone zombie bumping into their thick barricade of shelves took her mind off of the discussion. Shizuka quickly picked Alice from the floor, waking her in the process, "What's going on?"

The zombie banged into the barricade once again, bringing about a squeal from Alice's lips. Shizuka did her best to calm and comfort the little girl, and Rei ordered as she brought her rifle to her shoulder, "Stay back!"

She didn't have a clear shot, and just as she remembered what Takashi told her to do, she heard the sound of the cart he and Saya had taken into the store. They quickly came into view, and Rei called, "Takashi! One of Them is by the door!"

Takashi stepped around the cart and Saya took over pushing it towards the front of the store. He ran to Rei and looked out to the creature, then to the desolate parking lot, "It's just one for now." He stepped back to the cart of building supplies and ordered, "Help me, Rei."

They retrieved sheet after sheet of half-inch thick wooden paneling, and began laying it out across the barricade. It was unfortunate, but Takashi had no choice but to make a decent amount of noise. He took a hammer into his right hand and began pounding nails into the sheets to hold them together. The first layer of paneling up, Takashi turned to retrieve the next sheet, when he saw Saeko and Hirano rushing to the front of the store. In those moments in which he watched them run, he was expecting them to warn that They were just behind them. Luckily, such a warning never came, and Hirano dropped his AR-10 on the belt of a cash register, as he went to help Rei and Takashi.

As he and Hirano got to work putting a second layer of paneling up, Komuro called back to Saeko, "Is everything alright?"

Saeko approached Saya and Shizuka, her hand on her steel as she shouted over the banging of the hammers, "We found no more of Them, and we locked and blocked the loading doors."

Beside him, Hirano added as he pounded nails into the panels, "We should further fortify those areas tomorrow, but I think we'll be okay for the night."

"Agreed," Takashi replied.

After fifteen minutes of quick, but grueling work, all of the wooden sheets were fixed in place. Exhausted and out of breath, Takashi, Kota and Rei all took a seat on top of the cash registers. Shizuka and Alice stood near Rei, while Saya had stepped over to Hirano, and Saeko to Komuro. They looked on their work and Takashi commented, "Today was a hell of a day."

With Takashi's words, the events of the day hit Saya like a ton of bricks. The memory of watching her mother and father disappear as they drove away from her home was burned into her mind. She wished she could have just one more minute with either of them, but as she looked on her friends, she realized just how lucky she was; at least she'd seen her parents again. At least she got to tell them how much she loved them one last time. Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Kota, they might never get that chance. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she looked over to Hirano who appeared to be just a few moments shy of falling asleep.

Hirano snorted as he woke himself up and the group let out a slight chuckle. "I think we should all get some rest," Takashi commented. He jumped from the register back to the ground and called to his friends, "Come on."

They all looked at him a bit curiously, but followed him nonetheless. With the threat of zombies gone, he first led them through the clothing department. As he took a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans from a rack, he called to his friends, "Grab some fresh clothes for the night."

The very thought of fresh and clean clothes was enough to make everyone smile as they collected their things. Clothes in hand, they continued through to the bedding department. Takashi looked around at the multiple mattresses that lay about, then up to the vacant spots in the elevated shelving units that made up the isles. A smile appeared on his lips and he turned to a groggy Hirano and asked, "Give me a hand?"

"Now?" Hirano weakly replied.

They all saw what Takashi was planning and Saya, Rei and Saeko all approached him. They all lent a hand in moving the mattress, though it was Rei who helped him place it in the vacant section of shelf, a good eight feet off of the ground, out of Their reach. Takashi stepped off the ladder and saw Hirano just barely able to keep his eyes open. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and asked with a smile, "Can you make it up the ladder?"

Hirano weakly nodded and as he headed to the ladder, Takashi asked Saya, "Could you help him up, please?"

Saya smiled and nodded, before helping Hirano up the ladder. Further down the isle they raised another mattress and continued to do so until there were six separate bunks. No one was bigger of more elaborate than the other; they all received an equal space. After finishing the last of the night's physical tasks, they shared an awkward glance, looking to each other, and then to their fresh clothes.

"Oh, right," Komuro replied with red cheeks. He pointed to the floor and declared, "Girls side…" He pointed to the next isle over, which at floor level was full of pallets, offering some privacy, "…boys side."

On the girls' side, Rei found her usual fascination with Shizuka's surreal figure as the blonde removed her clothes. "How are they so big?" She asked as she once again groped the nurse. Shizuka giggled furiously as Rei continued to whine and play with her ample features, "Why can't mine be this big?"

Just a few feet away, Saeko and Saya chuckled at what Rei was doing, and Saya asked as she slipped her top off, "The sword my father gave you, do you like it?"

After slipping a short black skirt around her waist, Saeko unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor before slipping a black tank top over her shoulders, "It's not much heavier than any other sword I've held, but I can feel its strength every time I cut with it; it's an amazing weapon." She turned to her pink haired friend as she pulled a white t-shirt over her head, and offered her a smile, "I could never thank him enough for it."

Saya smiled, and though it wasn't her place to do so, she replied, "Arrigato, Saeko-chan."

After their brief conversation, Saya and Saeko turned to find Rei still groping Shizuka, who was now moaning in excitement. "This is something I didn't see coming," Saya commented.

Saeko turned to her wearing her surprise on her face as she asked, "You don't mean…"

"Mmm-hmm," Saya confirmed.

They both turned back to the jealous display and once again chuckled as Rei continued to complain about the size of her assets, "I want big ones like these!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed into their first night at the Super Viva Home Store. Everyone was fast asleep, save for Takashi. He lay with his right arm behind his head, staring at the bottom of the shelf above him. Even though he was completely exhausted, his thoughts kept him awake. Not thoughts of Them, or of his parents even, but of Saeko, and Rei. He'd known Rei for so long. She was his first love, but things just fell apart between them. He longed to have her back these past few months, but after meeting Saeko, after fighting alongside her and knowing her lips, his feelings for her were undeniable. He hadn't felt this warmth in his gut since he first knew he loved Rei, but here it was again. He never thought he could fall out of love with her, but now, he couldn't seem to muster the same feelings for her.

As he lay in his bunk, a slight stir on the shelf below and to his right brought him to focus his eyes in the direction of the sound. He pushed himself upright and his right hand wrapped the stock of his Ithaca, which remained primed from earlier that night. Just as his left hand wrapped the barrel, he heard Saeko's voice, "Komuro-kun?"

He let out a deep breath and immediately lowered his weapon as he acknowledged her, "Saeko-chan?" Her face appeared at the side of the shelf, and Takashi asked, "What are you doing?"

She continued to climb the pallets and shelving system until she could place her bare foot onto Komuro's bed. Finally she joined him, kneeling at the far end of his mattress, wearing a shy smile. Takashi swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind raced, wondering why she had come to him. Slowly she crawled over to him and quietly spoke, "Komuro-kun, you know I don't feel myself worthy of these feelings, but…" He gave her all the time she needed to organize her thoughts. When she spoke again, her tone did as much talking as her words, "…I like you."

Simply hearing those words, the tension in Takashi's body eased slightly. He smiled and harbored no control over his words as he spoke, his tone also telling of his feelings for her, "I like you too, Saeko-chan."

For the first time since they'd been on this hellish journey, Takashi finally witnessed Saeko's true smile. Warm and serene, her happiness painted on her face as she absorbed his words. She crawled closer still and Takashi's heart raced faster and faster, both anxious and unsure of what might happen next. Saeko slowly lowered her face to his, her loose tank top falling away from her pale, curvaceous flesh. While he wanted to be a gentleman, Komuro's eyes couldn't help but wander to her amazing form. She tilted his head back with a finger on his chin, bringing his eyes to meet hers once again. She smiled, happy to see that her body pleased him, and finally pressed her lips to his. Unlike that first kiss in the temple, or the next on the humvee, this was more passionate. His hands softly found her face, and her tongue slipped between his lips.

Instantly Takashi's mind scrambled. Her tongue in his mouth, he couldn't remember his name, let alone attempt to tell his body what to do. His hands slid down her back, then up and beneath her tank top, gently massaging her soft and perfect skin. He could just barely make out a pleasure laced sigh through their locked lips, but just as soon as they began, Saeko withdrew her tongue, and pulled away from him.

Takashi finally regained control of his thoughts and pushed himself up as he quietly asked, "Saeko-chan?"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him and gently pushing him back to the mattress as she spoke, "Goodnight, Komuro-kun."

Takashi's lips formed a smile beneath Saeko's finger, and finally she let her finger from his lips. She turned to crawl out of his bunk, confident that the length of her skirt gave him one more thing to think about for the rest of the night. As her body disappeared down the shelving system, she offered him one more warm smile before disappearing for the night. Whatever this was between them, it wasn't over.

His hand rose behind his head once again as he listened to Saeko's bare feet dance across the floor to her bunk. The whole shelving system shook ever so slightly as she climbed up and into bed. He poked at his pointer finger with the nail on his thumb, perhaps to see if he had dreamt the whole thing, and a grin overtook his lips as he felt the pain in his finger. His eyes closed under their own weight, and as the sandman ferried him off to the land of dreams, he still wore his happiness on his face.

The following morning, the faint smell of smoke filled the air in the Super Viva Home store. Saya's nose twitched as her semi-conscious mind registered the scent and finally her eyes burst open as she shouted, "Fire!"

Immediately, everyone woke in their bunks and leapt to the floor of the isle in a panic, only to find Komuro making breakfast on a grille he had wheeled in from the outdoor department. Their leader simply smiled as he greeted them, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

All eyes turned to Saya, who appeared quite embarrassed for the false alarm she gave. She grinned in the hopes that her gleeful expression might lend to her apology, "Gomen nasai."

Tempers among the group quickly vanished, and they approached Takashi. Rei smiled as she stepped beside him, wearing a short pair of white pajama shorts and a white tank top, "Good morning, Takashi."

"Good morning, Rei," Takashi replied. While a man would have been blind not to take notice of Rei's slender body, Takashi kept the subtle glance he gave Saeko hidden, as did she. Luckily Rei hadn't noticed their exchange as Saeko approached him. He kept his eyes on the grille, though the few moments they spent together just a few hours ago were front and center in his mind.

"Good morning, Komuro-kun," Saeko greeted as she stepped beside him as well, though not as close as Rei.

"Ohayou, Saeko-chan," Komuro replied, struggling not to submit to his desire to kiss her right there.

On the floor behind the grille, Takashi had laid out table linen, and carpeting for everyone to sit on. On the grille, strips of bacon sizzled on a sheet pan, and as Hirano approached the grille, his eyes rolled up in his head, "Bacon; food of the gods, Takashi."

The only males among them shared a manly laugh, as Alice joined Saya, Rei and Saeko on the carpeting. Takashi had omitted forks and knives as the bacon was the only item on the menu this morning, but he did set a carton of water bottles down for everyone to take from. While Takashi finished preparing the bacon, Shizuka finally approached the group. Her t-shirt was a few sizes too small for her body, and a simple pair of panties covered the rest of her. As she approached Takashi, he immediately became wide-eyed as he observed her; her hands holding onto her breasts to keep them from jiggling around as they so easily had.

"Shizuka-sensei, are you…" he looked for the most polite way to ask, "…alright?"

"Miyamoto…" Rei's eyes widened as she heard Shizuka use her name, "…was so rough with them last night." The nurse looked down to her ample assets, gently massaging them as she continued, "They really hurt."

Saya and Saeko shared a laugh, though Rei immediately jumped on the defensive, "Now we're even! It serves you right for having such big ones!"

The group shared a collective laugh as Takashi carefully placed the sheet pan onto the linen he laid out. Saya reached to retrieve a piece of bacon and blew on it as she asked, "So, Komuro; what do we do today?"

Takashi took a seat and looked out to the sea of curious faces around him. He'd only been named their 'leader' yesterday, and almost forgot just how much responsibility came with such a title. He pushed his worries aside and remembered the next bit of his plan, "How much do you know about gardening, Saya-chan?"

"A little."

"Now that we have the daylight, we should learn our way around this place." His gaze passed from Saya to Shizuka, "After we eat, you and Miss Marikawa to head into the gardening department. Collect all of the supplies you'll need in order to start planting on the roof." They offered him a nod and he turned to Hirano, "We'll check the fortifications in the front of the store first, then we'll find the way up to the roof and make sure it's clear."

Hirano nodded in agreement, and Rei commented, "I know a bit about gardening too, Takashi."

Takashi offered her a smile, "If you like, go with Saya and Miss Marikawa. Three minds are better than two."

"And me, Komuro-kun?" Saeko asked.

Takashi turned to Alice who looked lost among them. Her big glassy eyes broke Komuro's heart, and without turning to Saeko, he asked, "Stay with Alice."

Saeko admired his care for the young girl. While she would have loved to be at his side, she respected his wishes, "As you wish."

Within a few minutes, the group had separated. Saeko walked Alice around the store in search of toys or anything else the little girl might want to keep herself occupied. After collecting a few things, they returned to Saeko's bunk and while her motherly instincts weren't the greatest, she did her best to keep Alice smiling.

In the gardening department, Shizuka stood with a finger to her temple as she stared at the wall of supplies. She had no idea what she was looking for, or what they needed, but at least her heart was in the right place in making the effort. A few feet away, Saya and Rei collected packets of seeds from the shelves, as well as bags of soil. While they remained quiet for the most part, Saya couldn't help but comment, "That was quite a show last night with you and Miss Marikawa."

Rei looked a bit embarrassed of what she'd done, but she wrote it off rather calmly, "It was just a little payback after she had a little too much fun putting medicine on me at your house."

"Is that all it was?" Saya asked with a telling smile.

Rei stopped what she was doing and asked with a flat tone, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't seem to have the best of luck with men; I thought maybe you were interested in trying your luck with a woman."

Rei's eyes told of her surprise at her friend's comment and again she quickly defended herself, "It's not like that, it was just supposed to be funny!"

Saya smiled deviously as she asked, "But it was fun wasn't it, Rei-chan?"

While Rei was fuming, she had no response, nor any further defense for Saya's comment. Her pink-haired friend was absolutely right; it was rather fun, what she had done with Miss Marikawa, both yesterday and a few days earlier. The further she thought on it, the more she realized just how much she enjoyed having the nurses' hands on her bare body a few days ago. She struggled to force a grin on her lips, only bringing Saya to smirk that much wider; Rei had found someone new.

On the rooftop, Komuro and Hirano walked around the multiple fixtures that adorned the roof with their weapons at the ready. Well out of Their earshot, Hirano called to Takashi, "So I was thinking…"

"About?"

"We should move the non-essential pallets behind the barricade, and in front of the outside doors," Hirano replied. "They'll provide a bit more strength and would serve as a good secondary barrier till we can build something more substantial."

"More substantial?" Takashi asked.

"I found some bags of quick mix concrete in the building department. I don't know if there is enough to build a high-enough wall behind our existing barriers, but it will be the most solid and long term solution available to us."

Takashi smiled, fully appreciating the time and thought Hirano had put into this, "Great idea, Hirano."

Their sweep of the roof complete, they leaned on the edge of the roof, looking out over the parking lot. Their humvee was as they left it thankfully, though Hirano commented, "We should see about trying to bring the car into the loading docks. No knowing who might show up to try and steal it."

Takashi patted his friend on the back, "Again, a great idea."

"Thanks, Komuro," Hirano replied with a smile. "I never thought the day would come that all the video games and comics would come in handy."

"It's a good thing we have you, Hirano," Takashi praised. "Without you, we never would have made it this far."

"I appreciate that, but each of us has brought something to our survival. Take any one of us away and the whole group will fall," Hirano commented.

Takashi smiled and stepped away from the edge, "Let's get back inside. We need to get started up here as soon as possible."

"Right," Hirano replied.

Slowly but surely, everyone made their way onto the roof, bringing with them the gardening supplies Saya, Rei, and Shizuka had collected. Upon moving the last bag of dirt, Takashi looked to the sky to see they still had plenty of daylight left. Saya, Rei and Shizuka began setting things up of their own volition, bringing Takashi to turn to Hirano, "We're not far from mine and Rei's house." Rei heard her name and perked up as she listened in on Takashi and Hirano's conversation. "Saeko and I will head out for a while to see if Rei's father or my mother have returned home. If they have, we'll bring them back with us."

"Let me come with you, Takashi," Rei requested.

"It's not that I don't want you to come with me, but you're a skilled fighter," Komuro explained. "If something happens here, or if something happens to me or Saeko, I need to insure that the group has capable fighters for defense."

She wasn't thrilled with his decision, her jealous mind quick to call this a reason for him and Saeko to be close. But as she thought of it, she understood and appreciated his reasoning. She sighed lightly and replied, "Understood."

"Hirano…" He placed his hand on Kota's shoulder and continued, "…you're our best gun. Make sure everyone is safe till we get back."

Anyone else his age might have buckled under the pressure, but Hirano felt privileged to be given such a task. He smiled and assured Takashi, "I'll guard them with my life."

Takashi gave him a smile and nod before turning to Saeko. He could see it on her face, but asked regardless, "Ready, Saeko-chan?"

"Always," she replied with a devilish grin.

Hirano watched Saeko and Takashi walk through the parking lot through the sight of his AR-10, sure to keep an eye on them as long as he could in case they needed his assistance. Finally out of his view, Hirano relaxed his grip and slipped his weapon behind his back before approaching the girls. Rei and Shizuka had begun filling several containers with dirt, while Saya was laying out items in preparation for planting. Hirano stepped beside the pink-haired genius and asked, "Can I help with anything?"

Saya turned to him, and quickly brushed off her initial impulse to yell at him. She offered him a slight smile and replied, "You can help fill the containers. As soon as the soil is ready, we can start planting."

Hirano simply smiled before heading off to do as she asked. Saya watched him as walked towards Rei and Shizuka, in regretful thought of her treatment of him earlier in their relationship. He was a good man, and she knew he would happily die if it meant keeping her safe. She turned back to what she was doing, the warm smile on her lips, and soft expression of her face, all the more telling of her growing feelings for Kota Hirano.

Rei and Shizuka stood across from one another, a bag of soil between them as they emptied its contents into a large plastic container. Rei's eyes regularly wandered towards nurse Marikawa's body, and while the bumbling blonde was usually oblivious, she couldn't help but notice Rei's constant staring, "Wow, you really like them, don't you?"

Rei's eyes doubled in size, her face turned red, and she gasped in embarrassment as she spoke, "What are you talking about?"

They dropped the empty bag, and while Rei turned to pick up the next, Shizuka again took her breasts in her hands, lifting them up as she replied, "You keep staring at them. I know they're quite big, but it's not like yours aren't nice too."

"_She called them nice,"_ Rei happily thought. Quickly her face shifted into a puzzled frown, _"What am I thinking?"_

Saeko and Komuro were strictly business as they headed down the street towards Komuro's home. Aside from the occasional and individual zombie, the streets remained as empty as they were the previous evening. Neither spoke to the other, and in keeping their footsteps quiet, their movement was virtually invisible to the undead dregs.

They both remained in the clothes they had slept in, which meant that Saeko still donned a skirt that was just a bit too short to be considered completely decent. His eyes followed every movement her slender, yet muscular legs made, and in a brief stretch with none of Them around, she quietly asked, "Enjoying the view, Komuro-kun?"

She hadn't even looked and she'd caught him. She looked back over her shoulder, a smile on her lips as Takashi looked away in embarrassment. Seeing she was right, she quickly attempted to calm his nerves, "It's alright, I'm flattered that you're staring. My body is carved by my training; I've never thought much of my appearance because of it."

"How could you say that?" Takashi asked. "You're amazing."

"I might not be like other girls, but you should know that no woman is ever happy with their body, Komuro-kun."

He chuckled slightly, "I guess you're right." He eyed up a zombie further ahead and raised a finger to his lips, silencing their brief conversation. Saeko turned back to the road in front of them, as they continued further. Just a few moments later, they came upon the skid marks left by their vehicle the night before. Saeko observed Komuro as he looked to the bloodstained earth beneath his feet, where They had chased them out of his house. She could see the pain in his eyes. How badly he wanted to know that his mother and father were alright.

Takashi raised his Ithaca and quietly stepped through the front door. Saeko followed him, close, but with enough distance to allow her blade room to breathe if need be. They carefully tip-toed through the halls, just as they had the night before, but the house remained empty. Takashi lowered his Ithaca and stepped into a room, consisting of not much more than a bed, a few storage compartments and a laptop. Saeko followed him in and a smile fell on her lips as she realized the room was his.

"It's not too early to be alone with you in your room, is it?" Saeko commented in an effort to lighten his mood.

Takashi turned to her, acknowledging her comment with his smile. He reached to a picture frame atop one of the storage compartments, containing a photo of him and his mother and father. She stepped beside him to see what he had picked up, only to once again feel a great sadness weigh on her. She placed her hand on his back, offering him a hint of comfort that he was most grateful for.

"Komuro-kun…"

He turned to her, once again failing to be anything but completely lost in her blue eyes. Desperate for a taste of her lips, he slowly lowered his face to hers when something shifted in the space above them. Immediately Saeko's hand wrapped the hilt of her blade, and they stood motionless as they stared at the ceiling, waiting for it to happen once more. Again a muffled sound emanated from above, and Komuro called, just loud enough to be heard, "Hello?"

"Takashi?" A woman's voice quickly responded.

Takashi looked to Saeko wearing a look of both happiness, and urgency on his face. Saeko beamed with happiness for him, and Takashi stepped to the closet, which allowed access to the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayane Takashi wore the same clothes she had the day the zombies first appeared. She sat on the couch in the living area, and explained, "It took me days to get home, and once I got here They were just outside so I ran for the attic." While her clothes were tattered and stained, they didn't have any blood on them, and she was not bitten.

"You're very lucky to have made it out of the school and back to your home, Komuro-sama," Saeko commented with a smile.

Ayane had been so caught up in the excitement of seeing her son, she had barely noticed Takashi's purple-haired accomplice. She took Saeko's face, than her loose and revealing attire into her gaze, and asked, "Who is your friend, Takashi?"

Takashi smiled proudly as he replied, "This is Saeko Busujima. She's the president of the school's kendo team, or was at least before this happened."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Saeko said with a respectful bow.

As if Saeko's appearance wasn't enough to unsettle her, Ayane noticed the weapon at Saeko's side, as well as the shotgun in her son's hand. She looked from the gun, up to her son and asked, "Takashi, you're not…"

Takashi's eyes dropped slightly, knowing she clearly disapproved of him killing these creatures, "We try to avoid confrontations with Them whenever we can."

"They're only sensitive to sound. All of their other senses are as dead as their bodies. Still, once they know where we are, we do what we must in order to survive," Saeko added.

"I see," Ayane replied, still in shock over the state of things.

A stir outside brought Saeko to step to the window and slide the curtains open slightly. In the few minutes they'd been in the house, several of Them had appeared outside. Saeko turned back to her partner and his mother, "Komuro-kun, there are more of Them out there now. We need to get back."

Takashi turned to his mother and asked, "Are you okay to walk?"

"I think so," Ayane replied. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we found a place where we can survive, but we need to go now," Takashi replied.

"Let's go," Saeko ordered as politely as possible. She carefully pushed the door open and looked out on the horde that had approached. She turned back to Takashi and quietly spoke, "Don't shoot unless you have to."

"Right," Takashi replied. He turned to his mother, "Ready?"

She offered him a nod and they proceeded out and onto the street. They slowly walked through the horde, just a few feet behind Saeko. Occasionally, she used her weapon as she had used her bokken when they were still in the school, simply pushing the undead out of her way.

"Should she do that?" Ayane quietly asked.

"They don't feel it," Takashi explained. "As long as we're quiet, we'll be fine."

As they walked, the horde only seemed to become larger. _"Damn,"_ Saeko thought. _"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before something grabs Their attention." _She looked back to Komuro, _"So long as I hold this blade, neither of them will be lost to one of Them."_

As they continued further, the horde finally seemed to break, though they were still surrounded for the most part. Unfortunately, Saeko was right; it truly was just a matter of time. In the midst of its off-balance lumbering, a zombie bumped into a car just beside Saeko, instantly drawing the attention of a significant part of the horde.

Dozens of the zombies that surrounded them all groaned in unison as they turned towards them. Watching as the horde encroached, Saeko knew it was too late for subtlety. She drew her steel and roared, "Komuro-kun; run!"

"I'm not leaving you, Saeko!" Takashi shouted as he raised his Ithaca.

Takashi moved his terror-stricken mother in-between his and Saeko's back, and his purple-haired partner quietly spoke with anger lacing her tone, "Damn it, Komuro! I can handle this; take your mother and go!"

He pumped a round into his shotgun and shouted back, "I won't just leave you, Saeko-chan!"

She wanted nothing more than to scream in his face how stupid he was for risking his life to try and help her. She was absolutely right; she could handle every last zombie on this street. She might even be able to handle every zombie in Tokyo if she were given the chance. While she was furious, the fact that he refused to leave her side, it only made her feelings for him that much stronger. She smiled slightly as she spoke, "Do you mind if your mother sees the real me, Komuro-kun?"

Ayane looked to Saeko, just barely catching a glimpse of the blade wielder's face. At the sight of the perverse grin on Saeko's lips, Ayane's fear rose significantly. Knowing they needed every last bit of her strength, Takashi replied, "She would sooner or later, Saeko-chan. Right now, I don't think we can afford for you to go easy."

Saeko's smile twisted on her lips as she tightened her grip, "So be it."

The horde was finally close and dense enough to inflict maximum damage with his Ithaca, and Takashi shouted, "Now, Saeko-chan!"

Takashi pumped out two quick blasts with his shotgun, and Saeko pushed off towards the advancing horde. Ayane dropped to a kneeling position, her hands crashing to her ears to block out the sound. A brief look to her right put her son in view. Her innocent and kind-hearted little boy, who now delivered shot after shot to the surrounding horde. She turned to her left, and just as she thought things couldn't get worse than watching her son dump buckshot into what were once human beings, she witnessed something far more violent.

Saeko's blade ripped through the horde like a hot knife through warm butter, removing limbs, heads, sometimes going so far as to cut Them completely in half. Worse still, Saeko's smile was unwavering as she slaughtered those in her path, the blood of her adversaries saturating her clothes. It was the most horrifying thing Ayane had ever witnessed, yet watching on as Saeko mercilessly hacked away at those that might harm them, she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Finally cutting a clear path through the horde, Saeko shouted, "Komuro-kun!"

Takashi turned to see the path Saeko had cut, and lifted his mother from the ground, "Mom, let's go!"

Acting on survival instincts, Ayane got to her feet and ran alongside her son, following Saeko as she cut through the few zombies that stood to get in their way.

On the rooftop of the Super Viva Home store, Saya, Rei, Shizuka and Alice all helped plant what would hopefully grow into a renewable source of food. Kota stood at the edge of the roof, his AR-10 propped up towards the parking lot in constant vigil, though every now and again, he turned to catch a glimpse of Saya. He could never deny how amazing he found her to be, he only wished that one day she might see the good in him.

"Hirano!" Takashi's voice called from the parking lot.

All four women ran over to Kota who turned and peered down the scope of his AR-10.

"Takashi?" Rei asked.

He finally lined up his sight just right, taking in all three of their friends as they ran towards the parking lot, "I see him. They have a woman with them, and…"

He left his statement open and Rei asked, "And what?"

Hirano looked away from the lot to Rei and finished his thought, "They have so much blood on them."

Panic washed over Rei's face and she asked, "Can you see if any of them have been bit?"

He again looked through the sight, but they were too far away. He was awestruck by the amount of blood Saeko had on her and commented, "I can't tell, but some of Them aren't far behind." He adjusted the sight taking in Saeko's blood soaked form and commented, "Saeko-sama…"

"What about her?" Saya asked.

"She's covered almost head to toe in blood," Hirano commented.

Just as Hirano had commented on Saeko's appearance, she shouted from the lot, "Open the rear door, Hirano-kun!"

"I should stay here if they need backup. Can one of-"

"I'm going," Rei interrupted as she ran through the door which led back into the building.

In just a few moments, Rei was at the door, and not a moment too late. Takashi, Ayane, and Saeko barreled through the open door and Rei quickly closed and locked it behind them. They all stood for a moment to catch their breath and Saeko spoke through her gasps for air, "Thank you, Miyamoto-chan."

While she wasn't fond of Saeko, she couldn't bring herself to hate her, especially when she made it a point to speak so courteously. Rei stepped over to Takashi and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Takashi assured with a smile. He turned to his panting parent and commented, "We found my mother."

"And my house, did you find anything there?" Rei asked.

"When we were leaving my house, we were surrounded by Them. If we didn't head back when we did, we might not have made it back at all," Takashi replied, his sadness evident in his tone.

As greatly as she wanted her father back, Rei understood what had happened. She couldn't fault any of them for running as they had, as she would have done the exact same thing if the tables were turned. She sighed lightly and Takashi placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to perk up as he spoke, "I'm confident that your father is alright, Rei. We can't go back out just yet, but if we were able to find my mother, I _know_ we will find your father."

Rei smiled warmly as she replied, "Thank you, Takashi."

As Saeko watched on the exchange between Rei and Takashi, she felt a pang of jealousy rise within her. She knew Takashi liked her as more than a friend, but she also knew he and Rei had a history. However, almost as quickly as her jealousy came to the surface, Takashi turned to her, finally acknowledging her blood soaked body. He turned back to Rei and asked, "Can you take my mother to get cleaned up, please?"

Rei nodded and stepped over to Ayane, as Takashi approached Saeko, "Are you alright, Saeko-chan?"

"I'm alright, Komuro-kun," she replied a bit flatly.

While Rei attempted to take Ayane away, she made her footing heavy, waiting and watching her son's interaction with Saeko. Takashi had gotten to know her well enough these past few days, to know there was something on her mind, and quietly asked, "What is it?"

She smiled warmly, confident that Rei couldn't see her, and replied, "Thank you for not leaving me, Komuro-kun."

He returned the smile and whispered, "I'll never leave you."

Finally Ayane allowed Rei to take her elsewhere. Several minutes later, after finally changing her clothes, Ayane stood in an office just off the sales floor, screaming at her son, loud enough that she may as well have done it in front of everyone.

"What are you thinking hanging around with a girl like that?" Ayane roared. "You see how she's dressed, and did you see what she did, how she behaved?"

While Ayane continued to trail off screaming at her son, all eyes slowly turned to Saeko. She had washed Their blood from her skin, and changed into a fresh black tank top, and a slightly longer and more appropriate denim skirt. Her arms were folded in front her chest, and her eyes faced the ground as she listened to Komuro's mother belittle her. She questioned herself everyday these past four years. She had just come to terms with her true nature, was falling in love with a man who didn't judge her for it, and now his mother had brought her back to zero.

Of all people, Rei looked to Saeko with glass-coated eyes; no one deserved to be spoken of this way.

"A harlot like that will only break your heart, Takashi!" Ayane continued to admonish.

Finally he'd had enough, and shouted in defense of the woman he was falling for, "You don't know anything about her!" Ayane was stunned to silence by his outburst and he continued to defend Saeko, "Without her we wouldn't have made it back here at all! Without her-"

"None of us would have made it out of the school," Rei interrupted from the door to the office, finishing Takashi's thought for him.

She had silenced Ayane completely, brought Takashi to turn to her, and Saeko to perk up. Then, as if an interjection on her behalf wasn't enough, Rei continued, "How dare you speak so harshly of her! It's because of her that all of us, including you are alive right now!"

"Rei, you don't understand!" Ayane replied. "You didn't see what she-"

"We've all done as she has to get where we are now. If you can't be a part of that, then you don't belong here!"

Saeko stepped behind Rei, a humble and peaceful expression on her face. At seeing her face, Takashi's mother stared Saeko in the eye as she spoke, "She'll break your heart, Takashi. I know girls like her and she doesn't-"

"I do love him," Saeko interrupted. Takashi's eyes widened, and while she wasn't entirely sure what had caused her to jump to Saeko's defense, Rei seemed calm at hearing Saeko's words. "I would sooner die by my own sword than ever hurt your son."

Again Ayane was stunned to silence. A few seconds later, what Saeko had said finally sank into Rei's mind. She turned and as she walked past Saeko, she quietly spoke, "Arrigato, Rei-chan."

Their eyes never met, and Rei continued towards her bunk. Saeko looked to Takashi to find a look of pure happiness on his face. He turned to his mother for a moment looking unbelievably angry, and without a word, he stepped to Saeko and asked, "Are you alright, Saeko-chan?"

"I'll be fine, Komuro-kun," she replied with a slight smile. Knowing that his mother would be looking on, Takashi didn't hesitate to lean to Saeko and place a kiss on her lips. With his warm lips pressed to hers, Ayane's words vanished from Saeko's thoughts. She was once again the girl she wanted to be, all for him. She had finally told him that she loved him, and while she knew his feelings for her were there, she would never push him to say something he didn't feel with all his heart. His lips still merged with hers, he placed his hands on her neck, and finally, Ayane looked away from the display.

Takashi pulled away from her, and as good as he made her feel, she felt concern for Rei. "You should see to her," Saeko quietly commented, and Komuro knew exactly who and what she was talking about.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Saeko gave him a warm smile as she replied, "Go."

Takashi returned the smile and looked back to his mother once more before heading to Rei's bunk. With Takashi gone, Ayane asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"I did," Saeko replied.

"How can you do the things you do and live with yourself?"

Saeko stared Ayane in the eye as she calmly replied, "I do what I have to in order to keep my friends safe. All Komuro-kun could think about was finding you." She smiled as she continued, "If only you could have seen his face when he heard your voice."

For a moment, Ayane appeared to regret her quick judgment of Saeko. She looked away, and spoke, "None of this is easy for me. I don't understand what's going on, and all I want is to make sure my son is safe."

Saeko had joined her in the room and placed a hand on Ayane's shoulder, bringing her to look up at her, "Your son is a great man, and a great leader. Bringing us here, he has no intention of dying anytime soon."

Ayane smiled slightly, and very briefly noticed Saeko had changed into a more acceptable skirt, "Saeko, right?"

Saeko nodded in reply. She was absolutely aware that the things she did were supremely violent, and that a respectable adult looking in might be afraid. She let Ayane's admonishment fade away, and calmly spoke, "Come with me, I'll show you where we sleep."

In the bedding isle, Takashi sat opposite Rei, on her bed in the shelving unit. She looked upset, though she wasn't crying. Finally, she broke the silence, "So much has changed, so fast. First Hisashi is gone, then just when I think the time might be right for you and me, someone else has found you."

"Rei-"

A slight smile appeared on her lips as she interrupted him, "No. It's alright, Takashi." He looked up to her as she continued, "I've been here the whole time, constantly rubbing Hisashi in your face. Even when we could have been together, I still pushed you away." The memory of Saeko's comment just a few moments earlier entered her mind, "Hearing her say that she was in love with you, I suppose that was the very end of what could have been you and me."

Takashi sat silent, his lack of words admission enough of his feelings for Saeko. Rei looked to him and commented, "I hope she treats you better than I have treated you."

"Rei-"

Again she interrupted him, "You deserve better than me."

"But what about you?"

From the isle, Rei turned as she heard nurse Marikawa's high-pitched chuckle. Her and Alice had found a pair of water guns and were playfully squirting each other, while ducking around some pallets. Rei smiled and replied, "I think I'll be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Takashi once again lay in his bed with his eyes wide open, staring at the base of the shelf above him. He had spent much of the rest of the day showing his mother around their new home, and explaining his plan. Even she was rather impressed by the planning he'd done, and after spending some time with both him and the girl who loved him, she was feeling better about his decision to be with Saeko.

Saeko.

As soon as she entered his mind, she completely devoured his thoughts. He remembered how she had joined him the night before, and just as he wished for her to join him once more, he heard the light sound of footsteps approaching his bunk. While he heard nothing on her person that might give her away, the tempo and spring to the steps; he knew it was her.

He pushed himself upright in bed, and again, Saeko's face appeared at the side of the shelf. She smiled as she noticed he was seated upright waiting for her, and she quickly joined him on his bed. Where she had waited the night before, tonight, she rushed over to him, pushing him back to the mattress as she straddled his hips and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled away from him slightly and he buried his face in the nape of her neck, laying kiss after kiss every few inches. Her eyes closed and a slight moan escaped her lips, "Komuro-kun…"

She twisted her body away slightly so that she might do the same for him. Her lips pressed to his neck, Takashi's eyes rolled up and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. After a few tantalizing moments, she pushed herself away again, holding herself up just above him. As he was incapable of not looking the first night, his eyes wandered to her body and again she noticed. She smiled and took his right hand and placed it on her left breast. Immediately he gently caressed and massaged her, once again bringing about a soft moan from her lips.

He had almost forgotten how soft and magnificent her body was. That she had expressed displeasure with her figure; he found it rather amusing that any woman could be unhappy with a body such as hers. Without her permission, he placed the other hand on her other breast, immediately upping her enjoyment of his handiwork, "Komuro-kun…"

She again lowered her body to his, breaking his hands away from her as their lips met once more. This time, he took the initiative and slid his tongue into her mouth, and she responded doing the same to him. Even though she was on top of him, both Takashi and Saeko were nearly completely lost in the moment. Neither of them could think about what might come next, they both just wanted more of everything they had.

Then, just as she had the night before, Saeko managed to gain her composure and pull away from him. She could see the hungry look in his eyes as she leaned back, further and further away, and as she had the night before, she spoke once more before leaving for the night, "Good night, Komuro-kun."

However, as she turned to crawl away, Takashi gently took hold of her wrist, immediately bringing her to turn back to him, "Takashi?"

He reached behind his mattress to retrieve another pillow, and placed it beside his. She noticed in that moment that he had moved over on the bed from the previous night, leaving just barely enough room for another person beside him. She smiled as she quietly asked, "Were you planning for this?"

Takashi smiled in return, "I just want to fall asleep next to you."

Saeko's grin only got wider at what he had said. It was the simple, yet romantic things like this that she loved about Takashi. That he wanted nothing from her but company. She crawled back to him, lay by his side, and draped her left arm across his chest. They got comfortable on the bed, and Saeko commented, "I never thought I'd have this, Komuro-kun."

"Me neither, Saeko-chan."

His eyes looked away slightly and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"What you said earlier…" Takashi began, searching for the right words, "…I know I…I'm just-"

Again she pressed a finger to his lips to interrupt him. His eyes met hers and she calmly spoke, "When you're ready, I'll be where I've always been, and where I want to be…" she ran her fingers down his face, "…right by your side, Komuro-kun."

They shared one last kiss before shutting their eyes for the night. At long last, the hollows in their stomachs filled with the love of the person at their side.

The following morning, Saya Takagi stood on the roof, looking over and examining the work she, Rei and Shizuka had done the day before. She smiled as she pressed her fingers to the soil to check its resilience. It was moist, but not saturated, and packed just right to allow the seedlings optimum conditions to grow.

Hirano knocked at the door to the roof and Saya turned to him, "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Hirano smiled at her polite greeting and smile as he approached her, "Ohayou, Takagi-sama."

She frowned slightly as she replied, "Saya, Hirano-kun."

It was simple, and of course it wouldn't be the first time she'd asked him to use her first name, but he felt somewhat privileged to do so. She turned back to her project while he approached her, always respectful in his gaze. He delicately placed a finger on the soil as he had seen her do and asked, "How's it going?"

"It's still too early to tell, but the soil feels right," Saya replied. "We need to setup and adjust the irrigation system today to make sure everything gets watered properly."

"It's incredible how much you know about everything, Saya," Hirano praised.

"Of course, I'm a genius," she confidently replied. Saya had been looking at Hirano differently ever since they left her house, and while he may not have noticed it, her feelings were becoming difficult to silence. She had seen how close Takashi and Saeko had become, and while every lady among them seemed to want a piece of Takashi, their budding relationship made her want the same.

Hirano stepped to another of the containers and again felt the soil, though he had no idea what he was feeling for exactly. She observed the puzzled look on his face with a smile on her lips. He was so confident in his both his skill and knowledge of the weapons he wielded, to see him so lost at her pet-project, she found it adorable. She stepped over to him and spoke, "Do you feel how the soil is moist, but not saturated?"

"I think so." He lifted his hands from the soil and smiled in embarrassment, "I think this sort of thing requires a woman's touch."

Saya chuckled and leaned on the edge of the roof. She turned back to him and politely ordered, "Come stand with me, Hirano-kun."

"Me?" He asked as he pointed to himself. He was quite certain he knew how she felt about him and was therefore completely oblivious as to why she would want him next to her.

While she could have turned to him and roared obnoxiously, she kept her tone light and her smile present as she spoke, "Yes, you."

Not needing a second invitation, Kota joined her by the ledge, just as a light wind blew. None of Them were about in the parking lot this morning, and for the moment, things were quite serene. No screams, no gunshots or sirens, just the sound of the wind as it snaked its way through the surrounding buildings. Saya looked to Hirano who was staring out over the lot. He was just barely grinning and she turned to look over the lot once again as she spoke, "This is nice, isn't it?"

Hirano turned to find her as she had just found him, and turned back to the lot. She was right; this was quite nice. The calm of their surroundings, and the faint fruity aroma that came from the young lady at his side. For a moment he wondered how all of the women in their party had managed to smell so good, considering they'd only had one shower each since they'd been on the run. His smile faded slightly as something came to mind, something he'd wanted to do for days, but never had the right opportunity to.

He continued to look towards the lot as he spoke, "Takag…I mean, Saya-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I never thanked you for not leaving me back at the school," Hirano replied, finally bringing her to turn to him. Her big brown eyes captured him, and effortlessly loosened his tongue, "If it weren't for you, I don't know if I ever would have made it."

Saya let out a loud laugh, and Hirano asked, "What's funny?"

She turned to him, her sincere grin bringing a bright light to her typically serious face, "If it weren't for you, none of us would have made it this far." Hirano wore his surprise on his face and she continued, "I give you a hard time, but that's just the way I am. The truth is…" She caught herself, that had come out a bit easier than she had expected.

"What?" Hirano asked, again looking puzzled.

Saya struggled with her thoughts for a moment. Her feelings for Hirano had become warmer and greater these past few days, and seeing the position they were in, she decided in that moment that life was too short to never take a chance. She leaned forward quickly as to not give him the chance to pull away in panic and pressed her lips to his.

His heart raced in his chest, though he somehow remained completely calm. His hands delicately found her hips, and she wrapped her arms behind his neck as they enjoyed each other's taste. Within a few moments, she pulled away from him wearing a very pleased smile, though Hirano could only think of one thing, "Why did you-"

Instantly Saya's face took on her typical angry expression and she shouted, "Oh shut up and kiss me you stupid Otaku!"

Saya quickly forced her lips to his once again, and as she stared into his eyes, he finally shut them as did she.

In Komuro's bed, Saeko lay at his side. While she was still fast asleep, Takashi had propped himself up onto his elbow, simply to watch her as she slumbered. Even he was amazed at how completely lost in her he was. He had hardly known her before the They came, and now he could hardly remember what his life was like before her. He smiled as she lightly tossed beside him, causing her hair to fall onto her face. He carefully brushed the strands from her face and her eyes cracked open slightly. Upon seeing his face she smiled, "Komuro-kun."

"Ohayou, Saeko-Chan," Takashi spoke with a smile. He slowly leaned his face to hers, their eyes closing as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

As he pulled away from her, her smile remained and she commented, "A girl could get used to waking up beside you."

From across the isle on a diagonal, Rei observed them in Komuro's bed. She was upset, but she couldn't deny that her feelings were changing. It was difficult for her to believe that she could feel for a woman how she once felt for Takashi, yet as she looked to the center isle, she once again felt a warmth in her belly. Nurse Marikawa laughed as she and Alice prepared breakfast. She looked back to Takashi to find him and Saeko laughing with each other, and all of her regret, and all of her jealousy just seemed to fade away. She didn't know how Shizuka might react to her doing more than simply groping at her, but like Saya, Rei too saw that life in this world was too short to not live every day.

Saeko and Komuro jumped from what was now their bunk, into the isle to join Shizuka and Alice. Seconds later, Rei joined them, as did a hand-in-hand Saya and Hirano. At the sight of Saya and Kota holding each other's hand, everyone offered them a happy smile. Rei was the first to ask, "Are you two-"

"We're trying something new," Saya interrupted, offering a more complex answer than was necessary. She looked up to Saeko and Takashi and asked, "What about the two of you? You seemed awfully comfortable last night."

Saeko smiled slightly, and Takashi commented, "We're trying something new too."

A few moments later, Ayane came around the isle and looked to her son and the woman at his side. Seeing the purity of the look of happiness on Saeko's face, seeing her son so happy to be beside her, Ayane regret every word she said about Saeko. She stepped further into the isle and politely greeted everyone, "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Everyone turned to Komuro's mother and Takashi spoke, "Ohayou, okasan."

Shizuka offered Ayane a wide grin as she spoke, "Breakfast is almost ready!" She turned back to the grille and continued, "It's not much, but we're still settling in."

As they had the day before, everyone indulged in a pork fat laden breakfast, and Saya asked, "So Komuro-kun…"

Takashi looked to Saya knowing what she was looking for, but before he could speak, Rei did, "I want to go look for my father today."

Takashi turned to Rei and offered her a smile, "Of course." It wasn't his place to try and dissuade her from going out, but her well-being was his concern. He looked to Hirano and asked, "Hirano, would you go with-"

"I'll go with her," Saeko interrupted gathering Rei's attention. Saeko turned to her and continued, "My house isn't too far from here. Once we visit your house, I'd like to leave something at my father's house as well."

Rei's mixed emotions regarding Saeko had all but disappeared over the last twenty-four hours. She wasn't sure of herself and her decision to attempt to court nurse Marikawa, but she had made her decision and was planning to stick to it. She gave Saeko a smile and happily replied, "I'd be honored to have you with me."

Observing the exchange between them, Takashi felt a sigh of relief pass over him. The girl he was falling for, and his old flame and longest friend were getting along. It was one less thing to worry about in the scheme of things, and something they no longer had to hide.

"Komuro-kun?" Saya asked looking a bit impatient as she had never gotten her answer.

"Oh right, how far along are things on the roof?" Takashi asked.

"All of the containers are setup and watered. Today we should setup the irrigation system to keep everything watered evenly."

Takashi gave her a nod, "Alright then, I'll give you a hand today." He turned to Kota who was still in shock over his kiss with the girl at his side, "Hirano, you'll be on guard as usual."

"My pleasure as always," Hirano replied with a grin.

"Shizuka-sensei…" Takashi trailed off, continuing to politely pass off his instructions as Ayane watched on.

She was amazed at how completely the others trusted him. However, that they had made it this far together made it easier to understand. She beamed as she watched him, endlessly proud of the man he'd become. He was finished for now and everyone stood from the floor to go on their way.

Takashi followed Saeko and Rei to the heavy loading door they were using to enter and exit the building. They stood before the door, looking to Takashi as he asked of Rei, "Do you have extra magazines?"

"Two," Rei replied with a smile.

He turned to Saeko's confident form and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Always, Komuro-kun," Saeko happily replied. She leaned to give him a kiss, and as he leaned to her, they both stopped in their tracks. With Rei right beside them, they shouldn't have tried to kiss in the first place as neither of them wanted to rub a kiss in Rei's face.

Rei of course saw what happened and offered the both of them a smile, "It's alright. _We're_ alright," She commented of the three of them. She looked up to Takashi and continued, "She loves you, and for you not to kiss her before she leaves, because of me; if something were to happen, I'd never be able to live with myself."

With Rei's blessing, Saeko and Takashi shared a quick and simple kiss. Rei didn't avert her eyes, or seem angry in the least, _"That was easier than I thought it would be."_

Saeko and Takashi pulled away from one another, and he addressed them one last time before they set out, "Good luck, and please be careful."

"We will, Takashi," Rei replied.

They stepped through the door, took their weapons to the ready, and Takashi closed and bolted the door shut behind them. As he turned to head back onto the floor, he found Ayane waiting for him, "You must have a lot of faith in them."

Takashi smiled, "I know it was difficult to watch yesterday, but you've seen Saeko in combat. She's been training with swords her whole life. She's near as can be, a modern-day samurai."

"And Rei?"

"She's still learning her way around her weapon, but Rei can adapt," Takashi replied.

Ayane stared at her son, astounded by his confidence in his friends. His trust in them was absolute, an essential trait for a leader such as himself. As she learned more of the order they kept, it became less of a mystery as to how they had survived for so long. Each trusted the next to do exactly as was required in the moment, and without that level of trust, they never would have made it this far.

She gave her son a grin and asked, "So what can I do today?"

Takashi smiled and asked, "You want to work?"

"What else am I to do here?" She happily asked.

"Why don't you head to the roof and see if you can lend a hand with the irrigation system. I know Saya can be difficult to work with, but she's exceptionally intelligent. If she doesn't already know something, she can oftentimes figure things out just based on logical reasoning."

"What are you going to do?" The concerned mother in Ayane asked.

He looked around to the numerous heavy pallets about the store, "I'm going to move some of these pallets around to block the entrances we're not using. We could also probably use more at the front of the store just in case."

Ayane simply smiled at her son, and they shared a loving glance before Ayane turned to head to the roof. Just a few steps away, she turned back to Takashi and spoke, "I'm very proud of you."

"Arrigato, okasan."

Rei and Saeko quietly traversed the sidewalk as they headed towards Rei's house. Thankfully, the horde had thinned from the previous day allowing them to progress rather easily. Being undeniably more capable, Saeko led the way while behind her, Rei kept her M1A tucked tight to her shoulder. As she walked, Saeko felt serenity like she hadn't in days. Her feelings for Takashi were out in the open, and Rei not only knew, but accepted their relationship. All that was left to turn this dreadful existence into one of bliss were just three little words from Takashi.

"Thank you, Rei-chan," Saeko quietly spoke.

"What?"

She turned back over her shoulder and replied, "Komuro and I; that it's alright with you is important to the both of us."

Rei smiled slightly, "There's not much left to be happy about in this world. If you and Takashi are happy together, I'm happy for you."

"Again, thank you," Saeko replied. Observing a confused look on Rei's face, Saeko asked, "What's wrong?"

Here it was; the chance for her to speak of the feelings that had been building in her for a few days. She pushed the thoughts aside and replied, "It's nothing."

Saeko took advantage of a short stretch of road that was free of Them, and stopped in her tracks. She turned to Rei as she spoke, "I'm happy to listen if you need to talk, Rei-chan."

Rei's cheeks blushed slightly and after a few seconds of struggling with her thoughts, finally spoke, "It's about Nurse Marikawa."


	6. Chapter 6

As Saeko and Rei continued towards Rei's house, Miyamoto explained the changes she was feeling these past few days. How she hadn't put a moments thought into her actions with nurse Marikawa days ago in the bath. Of course Saeko remembered that she was a part of that little ordeal as well, and couldn't help but comment, "She wasn't the only one you…" She chose her words carefully as to not offend her, "…well, you know."

Though Saeko wasn't facing her, Rei smiled slightly, "I'm sorry about that. It really was supposed to be funny, but the more I think about her, the more I realize I am thinking about her."

Saeko pushed a zombie out of their way, turned back to Rei and quietly spoke, "Do you know how she feels about you?"

Rei looked up to Saeko feeling a mix of shock and embarrassment, "You're the first person I've told about this. Saya mentioned it to me yesterday, and that's when I really started thinking about it. You won't tell her will you?"

"Of course not, it's not my business," Saeko replied, bringing a look of relief to Rei's face. "But, if you really do have strong feelings for her, you should take your own advice."

"My own advice?"

Saeko gave her a warm smile as she spoke, "There's not much left in this world to be happy about-"

"But she's so much older than me!" Rei interrupted.

"Do you think age really matters in this world?" Saeko asked. Rei was stunned to silence and Saeko finally finished her thought, "If you think you can make each other happy, you should at least make your feelings known to her."

She was right and Rei knew it. Just as Takashi was their leader, the woman he had chosen was clearly the big sister among their group. Saeko was unfailingly cool, calm and collected, and when confronted with something such as this, she offered honest and unbiased opinion. The confidence with which Saeko spoke was inspiring, and while Rei would have plenty of time to change her worried mind, she smiled and replied, "I will!"

They turned to find themselves staring at Rei's home. Saeko flipped her katana in her hand and locked it at her side, the back of the blade resting against the back of her shoulder. She raised a finger to her lips, and Rei gave her a nod.

They entered her home and Saeko flipped her weapon to the ready, before stepping to the side to allow Rei to lead them. Rei's eyes again looked to the floor at the entrance, silently contemplating whether or not to remove her shoes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes, she was focused. She walked through the halls in search of anyone or anything, while Saeko followed her, tapping at the ceiling with her blade. They came full circle, once again ending up back in the kitchen as Rei and Komuro had two nights ago.

She stepped to the kitchen counter to find the note she'd left for her mother and father exactly as she left it. She was saddened to see that the letter hadn't moved, however, when she looked to the bulletin board on the refrigerator, the attitude on her face changed completely. Taking notice of the change in her expression, Saeko asked, "What's wrong?"

Rei pulled a piece of paper from the bulletin board and turned it into Saeko's view as she read it aloud, "Disturbance in Himuro Park."

"That's just down the road from my house," Saeko commented.

"If this is where the department sent my father that morning, he might still be in the area," Rei replied, bringing Saeko to head for the door. Rei followed behind her and finished her thought, "We'll stop by your house, then head to the park."

Saeko smiled as she followed a determined Rei back onto the street, "As you wish, Miyamoto-chan."

They ran as quickly as they could on the tips of their toes, making as little noise as possible. While she wasn't sure what might await them in the park, she didn't care. Rei was invigorated by the prospect that her father might be within her reach.

A few short minutes later, they turned and traversed several roads, effortlessly avoiding Them till they finally came to Saeko's home. While both Rei and Takashi were careful in entering their homes, Saeko's blood was pumping. The blade wielder kicked the door open and stood motionless and silent for a moment in the entryway, her blade at the ready as she listened. Rei followed shortly behind her, and at the absolute stillness in her home, Saeko sheathed her weapon and walked over to a desk in the living area. When she came upon the desk however, everything changed.

A sheathed sword lay atop an elegantly scribed sheet of paper. Saeko took the sword in her right hand, the paper in her left, and gave the sheathed weapon a brief once over before looking to the letter. As she read it, an innocent smile appeared on her lips and Rei asked, "What is it?"

Without taking her eyes from the page, Saeko replied, "My father came back." Her eyes ran over the lines and she continued, "He's searching the surrounding area, and…" Her eyes lit up, "…he had this sword made for me two years ago. He was waiting till graduation to give it to me, but he thought I could use it now."

She placed the sheet of paper back on the desk and clicked the new weapon free from its sheath. As she slid it free, it immediately felt every bit as comfortable as the sword Saya's father had given her. She pulled her blade free, holding it in her right hand, and the new blade in her left. Observing her purple haired partner with two swords, Rei's fear of Saeko's strength came to the surface. However, knowing how skilled she was with just one sword, her fear of Them gradually faded further away. "Have you ever used two before?" Rei asked.

"I've practiced using my left hand as my primary, but I've never attempted to use two blades at once," Saeko replied. Her mind raced as she felt out her muscle memory. _"The sword Saya's father gave me is shorter and perfectly balanced; it only makes sense to keep it in my stronger hand. This new sword is longer, but heavier at the hilt; it will be easier to control with my weaker hand."_ She gave both blades a spin in her hands, and immediately a wide and sinister grin appeared on her lips. While the sight unsettled her somewhat, Rei's confidence in Saeko's ability to defend her, and their entire group was now even greater.

Saeko strapped the new sword atop the other, and Rei couldn't help but smile as she spoke, "A true samurai."

Saeko offered Rei a smile and picked a pen from the desk to leave her father a message. After finishing her letter, she dropped the pen and turned to Rei, "Let's go find your father."

"But what about-"

"I appreciate your concern, but father's sword isn't where he leaves it," Saeko replied as she looked to the empty stand atop the fireplace. She turned back to Rei and continued, "I let him know where we are, and should he come back here, he'll find us soon enough." Rei gave her a nod, and now feeling eager to try out her new weapon, Saeko headed to the door with Rei in toe.

Back at the Super Viva Home store, everyone was on the roof. Takashi had relieved Hirano of watch duty while Kota spent the first time he'd been able to with Alice in days. While she oversaw Shizuka and Ayane's work, Saya made it a point to shoot Hirano the occasionally glance. Oddly, they'd always seem to find each other at the same time, quickly offering the other a smile before turning away once again.

After making a few final connections, Ayane shouted from beside a utility closet on the roof, "Alright, here comes the water!"

While nothing happened at first, she had tweaked the valve just right to allow a slow, but steady stream of water to flow into the containers. Saya watched on as the water filled a control tank as well, as to measure just how much water was flowing into the containers. A smile appeared on her lips as she called back to Ayane, "That's perfect; mark where the valve is."

Beside one of the containers, Shizuka stood. Her clothes were filthy, and she wore a frown on her face as she asked, "Can I be done for the day?"

Saya looked turned to her looking quite angry and replied, "Yesterday we stayed out here till it got dark."

"That's why I'm so tired now," Shizuka whined. "I made breakfast this morning, at least let me take a nap."

Saya sighed, "Fine, but two hours only."

"Slave driver," Shizuka groaned as she morosely headed back into the building.

Having watched Shizuka go back inside, Ayane stepped back to Saya who was checking the plumbing of the irrigation, and asked, "Is she alright?"

Her eyes didn't turn from her work as she replied, "She's tired so she's taking a nap for a while." Finally she looked up to Ayane, "I'm tough on her, but she's been a big help."

Takashi, Hirano and Alice all stepped over to Saya a few seconds later, and Komuro asked, "Is it working?"

Saya turned back to the irrigation setup and replied with a smile, "Everything is working fine, all we can do now it wait for things to start growing."

Ayane looked to her son and asked, "Any sign of Saeko or Rei?"

"Not yet," Takashi replied. "Between the two of them, I'm sure they're safe, I just hope they come back before it gets dark." Komuro looked to the sun's position in the sky, _"We're past the middle of the day. Yesterday Saeko and I were back by now. I know they're going to Saeko's house as well, I just hope…" _He lightly closed his eyes for a second. When they reopened, his mind was clear, _"…no. They will be alright."_

In the streets leading to Himuro Park, Saeko led the way, silently pushing or slicing through anything that crossed her path. With the second sword still sheathed at her side, they weren't close to being overwhelmed. Still, Rei kept her M1A tight to her shoulder, ready to fire in a moment's notice. After cutting a zombie's jugular, Saeko called back to Rei without turning her attention from the path in front of her, "We're almost there, Rei-chan."

Rei tightened her grip and struggled to keep herself calm. Her heart was racing in her chest faster than it ever had. She knew it was a long shot for her father to still be in the park so many days after this madness had begun, but it was all they had to go on. Several yards down the road, the park appeared on their left and Saeko stopped in her tracks. Rei asked as she came up beside her purple-haired companion, "What's wrong…"

Rei trailed off as she saw what had brought Saeko's legs to lock in place. Throughout their travels, it had become commonplace to find a few dead bodies. However, as they neared the park, there were more corpses in one place than they'd ever seen, and worse still, many of them were police officers. Without a thought, Rei attempted to run around Saeko to check the bodies, and Saeko immediately grabbed a hold of her arm. Rei's face instantly dictated her anger and she shouted without care for who or what might hear her, "Let me go!"

Saeko kept her calm and replied, "Quiet, slow, and one at a time, Rei-chan."

Rei knew Saeko was doing exactly as Takashi would have done; keeping her grounded to keep her safe. She calmed her nerves, offered Saeko a nod and she relinquished her grip. Saeko looked towards the bodies and nodded, signaling she'd back Rei up while she goes ahead.

Shortly after setting out, Rei knelt beside the body of a fallen officer and checked his name badge, "Karuizawa."

Saeko's back was to Rei, her blade at the ready, and her eyes in constant vigilance of their surroundings as she spoke, "Do you know him?"

She let go of the badge and lifted his gun from the ground. All that was left in the revolver's barrel were casings, and she set it down as she replied, "No." She straightened her legs and walked to the next nearest body, again checking his badge and sidearm.

Rei continued to check the bodies of the fallen officers, just as a patch of bushes at Saeko's side shook slightly. While there was a light breeze in the air, the movement was greater than this wind could have caused, instantly turning her attention towards them. She tightened her grip as three of Them slowly came around the bushes, and Saeko quietly spoke, "Rei-chan…"

Without looking to her, Rei called, "Just a few more minutes."

Saeko took a deep breath and made three quick and silent cuts. The three approaching creatures fell to the ground with a quiet thud and Saeko slowly exhaled. Before she could take that moment to breath, an ominous and wide spread groaning approached. All she could do was watch as they came out from everywhere, _"Dammit."_ No longer needing to keep her voice down, Saeko called, "Hurry, Rei!"

While there were dozens of Them, Saeko was dripping with anticipation. She drew the other sword into her left hand, and snapped them at her sides. Feeling the weight and balance of the weapons in her hands, she felt no fear, only lust. She couldn't contain her perverse grin any longer and pushed off towards them. Her swords became extensions of her mind, linked directly into her subconscious, cutting everything in their path like a whirlwind of steel, _"Amazing."_

Within mere seconds, she had thinned the horde by more than half and was still going at a healthy clip. Her clothes and flesh were once again covered in blood, and after making a few final cuts, she whipped her blades at her sides, splattering the blood they had collected onto the concrete. She sheathed her weapons and quietly commented with a smile, "Thank you, father." She turned to Rei who was still checking bodies and asked, "Any luck?"

"Not ye…" Rei finally looked up, only to find one of them just behind Saeko, "…Saeko-sama! Watch out!"

Saeko quickly turned and just as she moved, Rei caught a glimpse of the creature's face. While Saeko was incredibly agile, there was too little a warning for her to turn around fast enough. The monster raised its arms, and all she could do was force one of her sheathed weapons in front of her, slamming it to the creature's neck to keep it back. She fell back onto the concrete as the lumbering creature put its weight on her, chomping at the air between them.

"Rei!" Saeko called as she fought to keep the creature off of her. She looked back to Rei, only to find her frozen in terror. She looked back to the creature above her and locked on its badge; Miyamoto. _"He's Rei's father,"_ she thought as the creature's weight caused her arms to shake.

"Papa?" Rei quietly whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Instantly memories of her childhood ran through her mind. Memories of her father taking her to this very park when she was younger, memories of the first time he'd bandaged a cut for her, and now he was inches away from ripping Saeko apart.

Rei's tears ran harder still as Saeko's elbows buckled. Saeko's expression dictated the immense amount of strength and pain coursing through her as she tried to keep the monster at bay. She tightly shut her eyes and shouted, "Rei, please!"

"Papa…" She again quietly spoke, her tears slowing somewhat; she knew what had to be done.

Saeko's elbows bent and now it was all muscle keeping the creature off of her. A howl of pain emanated from her lips and again she called, "REI!"

Suddenly, the light through her eyelids dimmed and when Saeko opened her eyes, she found Rei standing just above her. She pressed her M1A to her father's skull and closed her eyes as she quietly spoke, "Goodbye, papa."

The 7.62 rang throughout their surroundings.

Saeko carefully pushed Rei's father off of her, not allowing him to simply crash into the concrete beneath them. Rei offered Saeko her hand and helped pull her from the ground. She brushed herself off, and watched Rei as she looked to her father's lifeless form. Her tears had run dry, almost as though she felt a modicum of closure for what had happened.

Saeko's heart was a mess for Rei. She couldn't imagine the pain she felt, or the strength it must have taken to pull that trigger. She placed a hand on her friend's back and quietly spoke, "Gomen nasai, Rei-chan."

Rei turned to her with a weak smile and quietly spoke, "At least now I know…" She looked back to her father, "…he's at peace."

An hour later, the sun had begun its descent as Takashi stood at the edge of the roof with Hirano's AR-10 propped up against his shoulder. Saya and Ayane had gone back inside to begin sorting the food supplies, in order to see what had to be used first, and what would last for a long time. Hirano bided his time with Alice and Zeke, keeping them happy and entertained.

Shizuka had woken from her power nap just a few minutes earlier and joined Takashi on the roof, merely as a means to keep him company. She cleaned up some of the supplies that lay by their farming project and called over to Takashi, "So you and Saeko-chan…"

Takashi smiled and turned back to her, "Hai."

She offered him a dirty grin as she provocatively spoke, "I knew you were a naughty boy, Komuro-kun."

"What?" Takashi asked looking very confused.

She giggled, "When you touched my butt a few nights ago…" A bead of sweat ran down Takashi's face as she continued, "…I was hoping you'd have picked me to-"

"WHAT? Komuro again shouted.

She laughed out loud, "Oh come now, it's not like you don't know that every girl here wants a piece of you, Komuro-kun." An upset look passed over her face as she spoke, "But, I guess Saeko-chan won you fair and square."

"Uh…" He looked for the right words for the situation, "…gomen?"

Shizuka shot him another smile and finished her thought, "It's alright, I'm probably too old for you…" She looked down to her ample assets and commented, "…and you wouldn't even be able to play with them after all the abuse Miyamoto-chan's been giving them."

Takashi knew that nurse Marikawa wasn't exactly the sharpest blade in the bunch, but she was a good soul. He smiled and turned back to face the parking lot just in time. Rei and Saeko were halfway across at a walking pace, and Saeko shouted, "Komuro-kun!"

While he was glad to see them, his smile quickly became a frown as he saw the blood on their clothes. He stepped away from the edge and as he ran to the door he ordered, "Shizuka-sensei, grab some clean clothes and meet me in the loading area!"

"Hai," Shizuka replied as they descended the stairs.

Komuro pushed the loading dock door open just as Rei and Saeko appeared around the corner. He had possibly underestimated the amount of blood on them. Saeko was covered head to toe, and Rei had a massive ring-shaped stain on her shirt. "Are you both alright?"

They were silent which was extremely unsettling, bringing Takashi to fervently look over every part of their body he could see. Finally Saeko spoke, "We weren't bitten."

Takashi sighed in relief, just as Rei spoke, "My father is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly after they had arrived back, Saeko and Rei changed into the fresh clothes Shizuka had brought them. Saeko knew that Rei needed to tell Takashi what happened, and followed Shizuka back to the bedding isle to join the rest of the group.

"We left Saeko's house, but when we got to the park, the whole precinct was dead where they lay," Rei explained with a nasal voice, fighting her tears with every breath she took. "I started checking the bodies to see if I recognized anybody, or to see if he was already gone, that's when They started coming from every direction." She smiled slightly as she looked to Takashi, "Saeko truly is amazing. Her father is here…"

"What?" Takashi asked in surprise.

"…he left her a sword at their house." She looked away again as she spoke, "What she did with those two blades, it was almost beautiful to watch." Takashi felt a glimmer of pride at Saeko's ability, and Rei continued, "She eliminated all of them, except for one."

Instantly, it became clear to Takashi what had happened, though he let Rei finish, "I couldn't believe it when I saw his face, Takashi. She had just put her swords away and he came out of nowhere."

"What happened?" Takashi asked.

"She put one of her swords to his neck, in its case to keep him off of her, but she couldn't pull it out without him getting to her." Tears slid down Rei's cheeks, "I couldn't even move I was so afraid. I knew Saeko couldn't hold him much longer, so…I said goodbye, and-"

Takashi interrupted her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body tight to his. Immediately she began to cry hysterically, screaming through her tears, "Why did this have to happen? Why did my dad have to die, Takashi?"

Though they were far from the others, everyone heard her words clear as day, and they all bowed their heads in respect.

Takashi pushed her away slightly and wiped her tears from her eyes as he spoke, "You set him free, Rei; always remember that. You saved your father's life."

Though her tears still ran down her cheeks, she struggled to accept his comforting words. She knew he was right, and while it was hollow comfort, it was something. She then remembered her conversation with Saeko just a few hours earlier. How she told her that happiness wasn't something easily found in this world. Now more than ever she new her friend's words to be true, and wearing the purest smile she had in days, Rei quietly asked, "Where is nurse Marikawa?"

A smiling Takashi followed Rei through to the bedding isle where everyone was quietly waiting to offer Rei their condolences. As Rei walked towards them, she lined up nurse Marikawa in her sights. Her smile grew wider and Shizuka couldn't help but notice Rei's unflinching gaze as she approached. The buxom blonde's bombshell body tensed in anticipation of one of Rei's typically rough gropes, and she closed her eyes. However, instead of grabbing at her ample features, Rei wrapped her arms behind Markiawa's neck and just as Shizuka felt Rei's arms around her, she opened her eyes to find Rei's lips joined with hers.

Everyone was stunned to silence, their jaws agape. Hirano couldn't help but salivate slightly, quickly bringing Saya to snap out of it. She smacked him in the back of the head and scolded, "Put your tongue back in your mouth! I'm sitting right here!"

He turned to her wearing an embarrassed smile and replied, "Gomen nasai, Saya-sama."

"Oh shut up," She shouted before taking his mind and vision from Rei and Shizuka's kiss, by indulging in their own.

Alice chuckled as she watched the two separate displays of affection, and turned to Takashi and Saeko. Immediately they felt like it was there turn and Saeko asked with a warm smile, "Komuro-kun?"

He returned the grin and replied, "As you wish."

As Takashi leaned to give Saeko a kiss, Rei was just pulling away from Shizuka. It had taken a lot of courage to do what she had, and now that it was done, she needed to know how Marikawa felt, "Say something." Shizuka remained silent and in a daze as to what had just happened.

Rei could think of only one thing to snap her out of it; she smiled and pinched Shizuka's nipples through her shirt. Immediately the nurse was conscious and let out a scream laced in both pleasure and pain. Her hands quickly tended to her breasts once again and she asked, "Why are you always so rough with-"

Rei pressed her lips to Shizuka's once again, silencing her question. While she wasn't quite sure how or why, Shizuka loved the feeling of Rei's lips and body pressed to hers. She hadn't ever given much thought to taking a woman as her partner, but this warmth that filled her was something she could very well get used to. Rei pulled away from her and as she was about to ask again, a tender smile appeared on Shizuka's lips as she spoke, "That was nice, Miyamoto-chan."

Rei wore her happiness on her face, and just like that, the six of them had found their partners. Ayane walked around the corner of the isle to find the three couples all in the midst of embrace. The sight of Rei and Shizuka in each other's arms was a bit jarring, but after looking to little Alice in the center of the isle, the child brought her finger to her lips. Ayane smiled and silently headed back to the office that had become her room.

An hour later, Shizuka and Rei prepared dinner side-by-side, while Kota and Saya played with Alice. Ayane caught a whiff of the food and came over to Rei and Shizuka who had brought over another grill to cook multiple things at once, "What are we having tonight?"

"Kobe marinated in soy sauce…" Shizuka began.

"…with wasabi potatoes," Rei finished for her partner. It was so simple a thing for them to finish each other's sentence, though it still brought them to grin at one another.

"_To be young and in love," _Ayane thought. She looked around briefly noticing Saeko and Takashi were nowhere to be found and asked, "Where are Takashi and Saeko?"

On the roof, Saeko stood with her back to Komuro. His arms gently wrapped her firm abdomen, holding her close to him as they looked out over the moonlit parking lot. He placed a kiss at the top of her neck instantly bringing butterflies to fly about in her stomach. She smiled and turned her face to him, allowing him a brief taste of her lips. She turned back to the parking lot and Takashi commented, "Do you think you're dad will show up tonight?"

"It's hard to say," Saeko replied. "I'd like to think he'd seek shelter for the night, and in doing so, would look for a familiar place, such as our home. As long as that's where he went than he should-"

"Saeko!" Takashi interrupted, and pointed towards the parking lot.

Saeko's eyes widened as she observed a man, dressed similar to Saya's father approaching. She leaned onto the edge of the roof and cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted, "Papa?"

"Saeko!" The man replied.

Takashi and Saeko made their way back to the loading dock and stepped outside to greet Saeko's father. As Kage Busujima rounded the corner, Takashi swallowed a lump in his throat. It had dawned on him in an instant that he was going to need this man's permission to be with his daughter. Watching as he took step after confident step, Takashi was more terrified than he'd been since They had first appeared. Saeko's father was every bit as intimidating as Saya's father, only this man _taught_ Souichiro Takagi.

As he approached them, both Saeko and Takashi offered him a bow. While he seemed to disapprove of Takashi almost immediately, he turned to his daughter's bowing form and smiled. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing Saeko to straighten herself out. She looked to him with a warm smile and as he looked her over, he saw the swords at her side and spoke, his voice deep and coarse, "Souichiro gave you the Murata sword?"

Saeko looked to the long-blade at his side and asked, "Is Hanzo-san's steel as sharp as you remember?"

Kage gave his daughter a smile and spoke, "I'm glad you're safe, Saeko."

"I had a good teacher," she replied.

He returned the gesture, turned to Komuro and asked, "And who is this young man?"

Takashi straightened himself out, only to once again offer a bow, his nervousness now evident in his voice, "Komuro Takashi, Busujima-sensei."

Kage grinned at the respect Takashi offered him and spoke, "You've been taking care of my daughter I take it?"

Takashi smiled, "To the best of my abilities, sir."

Briefly glancing at his daughter, Kage could see her feelings for Takashi as clear as day.

Turning to her father, Saeko saw the blood on his clothes and commented, "There are plenty of clean clothes inside. You can get washed up and changed if you like, but…"

He could see their was something on his daughter's mind and asked, "What is it?"

"One of our friends lost her father just a few hours ago. I'm grateful to have you here, but…"

Kage smiled at the size of his daughter's heart, "I won't cause a scene."

"Arrigato, papa."

Takashi offered to allow them through the door first, and promptly locked up behind them. Having taken notice of Saeko and Takashi running through the isles, at hearing a set of footsteps approaching, Saya came around the isle and asked, "What's going on?"

Saeko and Kage appeared a few seconds later, and Saeko quietly explained, "This is my father."

"Hello," Kage quietly replied to the sea of astounded faces.

Rei looked on them with glass coated eyes. A part of her knew that Saeko's father would appear sooner or later, and just as she felt she might burst into tears, she felt a hand atop hers. She turned to find Shizuka smiling as she held her hand, and just like that, she was calm once again. While it was something new for the both of them, having each other brought the both of them comfort. She offered her partner a smile and turned back to Saeko, "Ohayou, Busujima-sensei."

Without another word, Saeko led her father through to another office off of the sales floor where he could change. As Takashi joined the group, Saya spoke, "Komuro-kun-"

"I know, Saya-sama," Takashi replied. Another adult, especially one as strong as Saeko's father appeared to be stood to upset the balance of their group. While he would offer Kage the respect he deserved, it was Takashi who swore to protect his friends. Somehow though, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

In the other office, Kage finished tying a new pair of shoes and asked, "So that boy…"

"Komuro?" Saeko answered.

He looked up to his daughter and asked, "Do you love him?"

It wasn't common for Saeko to feel fear, but at her father's quick deduction, she flinched, "Why do you ask?"

"You're older than him, aren't you?" Kage asked, his disapproval evident in his tone.

"Yes, but-"

"You're above him, Saeko," Kage interrupted. "You're older and more capable than he is. He should be answering to you, yet they _all_ answer to him, don't they?"

Saeko kept her tone as calm as she could, "Takashi has done everything he could to protect us all, papa. Bringing us here, was-"

"I won't have my daughter taking orders from a man who isn't fit to die by her sword!" Kage denounced.

Takashi stood just a few feet away from the office, though everyone heard the words he shouted, _"This must be how Saeko felt."_

Again Saeko came to Takashi's defense, "You don't know him, papa!" At hearing her defend him, Takashi smiled just slightly, "He's done everything he can to keep us safe, to keep me safe! He's-"

The slap rang out as clear as day, and immediately Takashi's eyes widened in anger. He rounded the corner and looked into the office to find Saeko's hand on her cheek. He locked eyes with Kage, and while the man before him was intimidating on a whole new level, the sight of Saeko holding her face buried his fear.

"Get out," Takashi quietly spoke.

"What?" Kage arrogantly asked.

"Your daughter went out of her way to find you, to make sure you knew she was safe, even though you weren't in Japan when They appeared." Kage looked away slightly and Takashi screamed, "Look at her!" Kage's eyes turned to Saeko's cowering form and Takashi continued, "This is how you thank her?"

"You have no place-"

"No I don't," Takashi interrupted in agreement. "But I've gotten us this far, and I haven't lost anyone." As Takashi's eyes glanced to Saeko, he felt something in him change. His heart broke seeing her in pain, and without missing a beat, he continued, "I love your daughter more than anything or anyone in this world." Saeko looked to Komuro wearing a look of pure serenity and he continued, "I could only be so lucky to have the chance to give my life for her."

Around the corner from the office, Ayane smiled slightly at hearing Takashi's admission about Saeko. A few seconds later, she appeared in the doorway behind Takashi, just at the moment Saeko looked to her. Takashi turned to his mother and quickly back to Saeko. He placed an arm around her, and without a second look for her father, Takashi walked the woman he loved from the room, leaving Kage and Ayane alone. While Kage's arrogance in the moment was unending, the look on Ayane's face chilled him to the core.

"My son is a good man, Busujima-san. He might not be as old, or as capable as your daughter, but he's in love with her."

He struggled to be as strong as he felt he needed to be and spoke, "Love doesn't mean-"

"It means everything," Ayane interrupted. The calm in her tone seemed to break down the wall that surrounded Kage, "A girl in their group recently found happiness with another woman among them." Kage's eyes narrowed as he looked to her, "She said that Saeko told her, happiness isn't something that is easily found in this world. If two people can find happiness in each other in a world like this, who are we to get in their way?"

Kage bowed his head, instantly knowing just how right she was, "This has been hard for all of us."

Ayane smiled, "I know. But these kids; we're in their world. They survived for days without our help. We are a part of _their_ group, and we should consider ourselves lucky for it."

"You're the boys mother?"

"That's right," Ayane replied as she turned to head to the door.

"If he's half as wise as you, it's no wonder they chose him to lead."

"Arrigato, Busujima-san," Ayane replied in the doorway. Before leaving him, she turned back once more, "If you'd like to join us, dinner is almost ready."

Komuro walked Saeko up to the roof. She was silent the entire walk up, and when they got there, neither said a word as Takashi's hands gently turned her face in the moonlight. Her cheek was faintly red where her father struck her, and as any loving boyfriend would, he placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled slightly as her eyes met his and she finally spoke, "Did you mean what you said, Komuro-kun?"

He offered her a warm smile and gently pressed his lips to hers. She reached her hands to his face, holding him to her as he kissed her, and finally he pulled away, "I've meant it for days, I just wasn't ready, Saeko-chan. But seeing you like that, feeling so much pain for what he did to you, it just came out. I'm sorry I couldn't have said it sooner, or at a better time."

Saeko smiled slightly, "It _was_ a good time, Komuro-kun."

Takashi returned the smile and anxiously spoke, "Close your eyes, Saeko chan."

"Why?"

"Trust me," Takashi assured her. She smiled and shut her eyes as he took her hands into his. He walked her across the rooftop to a section between several of the large mechanical fixtures and finally came to a halt, "Open your eyes, Saeko-chan."

Her eyes cracked open, slowly at first, than all at once, revealing Komuro's surprise; a bed, with a complete set of linen on the roof top. "I thought you might like to fall asleep looking at the stars."

She turned to him wearing a wide smile and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I love it, Komuro-kun."

Takashi peered into her big blue eyes, their longing for one another written on both of their faces. Neither Komuro, nor Saeko was sure how the other felt, but in this moment, they both wanted nothing more than to take comfort in one another. "Takashi?" Saeko asked, the subtle tones in her voice bringing Komuro to place his lips atop hers once again. He slowly and carefully leaned forward, bringing her to first sit, than lay back onto the mattress Takashi had set up.

Takashi lay above and beside her, their lips still intertwined. Komuro brought his right hand to slowly traverse her toned torso, once again finding her left breast over her tank top. A muffled sigh of pleasure emanated through their locked lips, and now it was Saeko's turn. Her left hand found him, instantly bringing a glimmer of excitement over him. His handiwork grew more intense as did hers, and finally he slipped his hand beneath her shirt. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he gently massaged her, and occasionally offered a thrilling pinch or twist.

Her face tilted forward slightly, her eyes meeting him as she asked, "Make love to me, Komuro-kun?"

Takashi offered no response save for a kiss. He pulled away from her, positioning himself between her legs. Admiring the curves of her body from this angle, he struggled to keep himself from rushing this. He softly ran his hands up her legs, bringing her to coo lightly in excitement as his hands slipped beneath her skirt. He took hold of her panties, slipping them down her thighs, then her calves, and finally dropping them on the bed beside them. He leaned over her, once again placing his lips to hers as his fingers found their way into her.

What started as a muffled, pleasure laced sigh, had quickly become a muffled cry of ecstasy. He hit all the right spots, bringing her to throw her head back and cry out, "Komuro-kun!"

He smiled at what he had done to her and she reached her hands up, pulling his face down to hers. Her hands traversed his body, unbuckling his pants and slipping them down. He pulled away from her and took his hand back to remove his pants. His pants and undergarments on the bed as well, he again leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel him between her legs and again broke her lips free, "Don't make me wait, Komuro-kun; please…"

She reached her hands down, guiding him towards her, and with great delicacy, he slowly made his way into her. She again threw her head back, and while there was a way to go, Komuro took his time. Using one hand to hold himself up, he flipped her tank top up, revealing her supple and ample assets to him. He took her left breast into his right hand once more, and quietly spoke over her cries, "Your body is beautiful, Saeko."

He placed his lips atop her other breast, and simultaneously penetrated her further. Her body was overflowing with pleasure and she cried out, "Komuro-kun!"

He pushed himself up and lowered his face to hers, finally giving her what she desired, entering her completely all at once. She cried out for a moment, and finally gained her composure. She looked into Komuro's eyes and smiled at the stillness of their union. "Are you ready, Saeko-chan?"

She nodded, and immediately Takashi took a slow cadence within her. With each of his movements, she found her mind overwhelmed with excitement. He occasionally took hold of her slender, curvaceous figure, and with each touch of his fingers, her cries grew more intense. Finally, she could stand no more. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out, "More…faster…"

As was asked of him, he sped up his rhythm, instantly bringing the pitch and volume of her cries to become both higher and louder. Her body tightened around him, bringing the end of his rope closer and closer, "Saeko-chan!"

"It's…alright, Komuro-kun," Saeko reassured between her gasps for air.

With those few words, Takashi released his anxiety of this infernal world, and his love for the woman beneath him into her. They dripped with a cold sweat in the night air, remaining as one while they caught their breath. They stared into one another's eyes, and as Komuro lowered his lips to hers, she could hardly control her trembling body to lift her head from the bed. After sharing the taste of one another, Takashi pulled away from her and quietly spoke, "I love you, Saeko."

"I love you, Takashi."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, everyone save for Takashi and Saeko was out and about in the bedding isle. Just as Komuro an Saeko had taken a bed for themselves, Rei had woken beside Shizuka, and Hirano beside Saya. Hirano was the first to wake up, and as such was quick to switch on the grille and begin cooking. He laid several strips of bacon out on a sheet pan, nearly getting a nosebleed from the sensational smell. From his and Saya's bed, Takagi called out, "Don't burn them, Hirano!"

He looked up to her and offered a smile, "I'm making half your way, and half my way."

Saya looked displeased as usual as she quietly asked, "I don't know how you can like it burnt the way you do."

Beside Hirano, Kage appeared, startling the young otaku as he spoke, "He's not burning it, he's making sure it's crisp."

Hirano smiled, grateful that someone else understood. He turned back to Saya and called, "See, Busujima-san gets it!"

Saya rolled back onto her side and replied, "Whatever, don't make mine crispy."

Hirano turned back to the grille, his happiness written on his face as he calmly spoke, "Yes ma'am."

On the carpeting a few feet away, Shizuka knelt with Rei behind her, braiding her long blonde locks into pigtails. Behind Rei, Alice stood atop a stool braiding her hair as well. "You don't think it will make me look too young, do you Rei-chan?"

"You'll always be beautiful, Shizuka-sensei. This will just be a new look," Rei sweetly commented as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Shizuka's neck.

"Stop moving, Rei-chan!" Alice scolded.

Rei quickly leaned her head back, and apologized, "Gomen nasai."

On the second grille, Hirano cracked two eggs into a pan and asked, "Rei, Shizuka-sensei; how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," they replied in unison, again bringing them to giggle at each other.

Ayane stepped over to the grille and placed a pot of water on one of the side burners. Hirano turned to her and she offered him a smile as she greeted him, "Ohayou, Hirano-kun."

Hirano couldn't help but smile at the polite greeting. It had been rare for someone to be genuinely nice to him in his life, so it still caught him a little off guard, "Ohayou, Ayane-chan."

She placed a few tea leaves into the pot and looked back over the group. She turned back to Hirano and asked, "Have you seen Takashi?"

From her bed, Saya loudly cleared her throat, just loud enough to gather Ayane's attention. She turned to Takagi who placed a finger to her lips, and looked to the roof. When Ayane looked back to her, Saya offered her a wink, and finally, Ayane understood what had happened. She and Saya shared a brief smile before they went about their business for the morning.

Beside Hirano, Kage placed a hand on his shoulder and commented, "I'm to understand that much of the fortifications here were a result of your planning, is that right?"

Hirano smiled proudly, "Hai. I have a few things in mind as well to further fortify the front entrance."

"If you'd like some help, I'd be happy to offer assistance," Kage graciously offered.

"Of course," Hirano replied.

"Miyamoto-chan?" Saya called from her bed.

Rei's eyes didn't deviate from her partner's hair as she replied, "Yes?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Shizuka-sensei and I were going to sort out more of the food supplies today," Rei replied.

Saya smiled to herself, knowing that in sorting out the food supplies, meant working in the back rooms, and therefore offered the two newest love birds a bit of privacy. Saya leaned over the side of her bed and called, "Alice-chan, do you want to help me on the roof this morning?"

"Okay, Saya-chan!" Alice happily replied.

"I'd be happy to join you as well," Ayane replied.

They'd been in the Super Viva Home store for but a few days, and already, they had all found their places and routines. They all had someone to take comfort with, and in time, they'd all find the things they needed to pass their days. Takashi was right; this really was a place in which they could live.

On the rooftop, Takashi Komuro's eyes fluttered slightly as a light breeze blew about the structures on the roof top. As soon as he was awake, he shivered slightly, and finally realized he didn't have a blanket on him, or a woman beside him. He pushed himself upright and looked around for a moment before finding Saeko. His purple-haired lover stood at the edge of the roof, wrapped in the blanket that had covered them during the night. She had covered herself almost completely, save for her shoulders, sure to give Komuro something to smile about when he awoke.

Indeed he did grin at the sight of her exposed flesh. Immediately he thought of their time together the night before. The sound of Saeko's voice, the warmth of her body beneath his; he couldn't help but smile wider still. He got to his feet and slowly walked behind her, delicately slipping his arms around her. While she moved her arms atop his, Saeko didn't alter her gaze or her expression as she somberly spoke, "Good morning, Komuro-kun."

Taking note of her morose tone, Takashi looked out to the parking lot to find a lone zombie staggering about, its flesh littered with blood and signs of decomposition. They could faintly here the cracking of its bones and joints as it stumbled about, as well as the subtle groan all of Them seemed to produce on a near constant basis.

"Do you think it will ever end, Komuro-kun?"

"I don't know, Saeko-chan. Everything that has a beginning, has to have an end, right?"

Saeko finally smiled slightly and turned to face her lover. She held the blanket in place with one hand to keep herself covered and placed the other on Takashi's chest. He could feel how cold she was and he delicately pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Not needing to hold onto the blanket any longer, she placed the other hand on Takashi's chest as well. Looking into her deep blue eyes, his heart melted as she spoke, "Does that mean that we have an end too, Komuro-kun?"

Takashi simply placed a kiss on her lips, giving her his answer. He pulled away from her, still smiling as he spoke, "Almost everything, Saeko-chan."

Saeko turned back to the zombie in the lot, this time not worrying about the blanket as it rested on her shoulders. A thin line of her flesh was just barely visible through the crack in the sheet, till she pulled Takashi's arms around her. Looking out to that lone monster, Saeko let out a sigh, "Do you want to hear something funny, Komuro-kun?"

"Sure," Takashi happily replied.

"It's only now, standing here that I'm thinking of the things I'll never do in this world. I'll never drive a car, I'll never go to college, I'll never spend a night in a hotel with my lover; there is so much to life that we'll never know. It's silly to think about isn't it?"

"I don't think its silly, especially the part about spending a night in a hotel with your lover," Takashi replied as he gently dug his fingers into Saeko's ribs, bringing her to chuckle slightly. He quickly stopped his light bout of tickling and continued, "There are so many things in this world that we all could have done. Places we could have gone, people we could have met. I'd like to say that I've thought of these things as well, but honestly, that wouldn't be the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is _you_ are all I've been able to think about, ever since I met you. I don't know why it took me so long to tell you how I felt all, Saeko-chan."

"Boys can be so delicate when it comes to matters of the heart," Saeko lightly commented.

Komuro placed a kiss at the base of her neck, and finally rested his chin on her shoulder, once again looking out to the lone zombie in the lot. Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, the creature's movement ceased, and fell face-first onto the pavement. Saeko and Komuro both gasped as they watched. The creature's movements became slower and more drawn out as it clawed at the pavement. Finally, the creature's arms fell flat against the ground, its legs stopped moving, and its subtle groan vanished completely.

It was dead…again.

Wide smiles immediately overtook both Saeko and Komuro's lips. Saeko quickly turned, and as a result dropped the blanket that covered her naked body as she jumped into Komuro's arms. Takashi quickly wrapped his hands around her bare body to hold her, and they both laughed out loud in celebration; the creatures had a lifespan.

Saeko's feet met the surface of the roof once more, and Takashi leaned down to once again place a kiss on her lips. As she pulled away from him, still completely uncovered, Takashi smiled at the sight of her and commented, "There just might be hope for us to do those things you want, Saeko-chan."

"You'll stay with me, even if They're gone, Komuro-kun?" Saeko asked, her smile telling that she already knew the answer before she spoke.

"Always, Saeko-chan."

* * *

_And that's that. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_I had a bunch of ideas for this fic, but for some reason it kicked my ass every step of the way. But, because I chopped up my outline as I was writing it, I still have some ideas floating around in my head, so I might follow this up one day._

_Thanks very much for reading,_  
_-jm_


End file.
